Revolution
by serenityrain2233
Summary: Hitomi stands over looking a seen filled with death and destruction she finds herself now running for her life hunted by those who have torn her nation apart by causing a civil war over who the rightful ruler should be. R&R please thanks
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea and I had to get it out I had to put my other fic on hold because of it so I hope you all enjoy it this is a little different from what I'm use to writing just tell me what you think bye now…**

**Chapter 1**

**Five year have past since Hitomi's magical journey to a world called Gaea meeting a boy named Van helping to save his world from destruction now it is Hitomi that will need Van's help to save hers.**

**Hitomi stands over looking a seen filled with death and destruction she finds herself now running for her life hunted by those who have torn her nation apart by causing a civil war over who the rightful ruler should be.**

**On Gaea everyone was gathering for the reunion it had been five year since the destiny war.**

"**Van it's so good to see you." Millerna said holding her hand out to greet him.**

"**We weren't sure you would come." Dryden said to the young king.**

"**Well Merle said that I owed it to you and to Hitomi to be here." Van spoke looking over at his companion.**

"**She's right you know Van." Allen said.**

"**We all wish she were here." Duke Chid spoke up to him. Van gave a small smile to the young boy that stood before him with sincere blue eyes.**

"**Have you heard form her Van?" Millerna asked politely. Van hung his head and sighed.**

"**Hitomi and I talked every day after she left but for that past two years I haven't heard a word from her." Van let out of his mouth.**

"**Van, you don't think something happened to her do you?" Allen asked worried.**

"**I don't know, but something has broken our connection and yes, I'm worried as well." He pointed out to his friends. It wasn't long after his statement that the pendant Hitomi had given Van started to glow and a pillar of light engulfed them all transporting them to earth. Once the light faded they all looked around.**

"**Where are we?" Allen asked.**

"**This is Hitomi's world." Van said long around in shock.**

"**Van… Everyone look!!" Merle shouted to them to look out over the valley.**

**They all gasped in horror at the site before them.**

"**It's gone all of it…" Dryden said as they all looked at Van who couldn't believe it.**

"**We have to find Hitomi… now I know why the contact stopped…" Van said turning and looking at the trees behind them they started to walk with in the trees night was falling and they had no idea where they were then Van and Allen both stopped walking hearing something with in the trees. They looked at one another to confirm they knew some one was there.**

**Almost a mile away Hitomi had seen the pillar and took off knowing that Van had come.**

"**Hitomi come back wait you know it dangerous out there!!" Amano yelled after her gathering his troops to assist they took off after her." **

**Hitomi ran as fast as she could she had had a vision the imperial troops had discovered her friends and were ready to open fire she sped up seeing the vision.**

**Hitomi saw Van and headed right for him as she heard the gun shot.**

"**Van!!!" Hitomi yelled causing him to turn towards her.**

**Hitomi tackled him to her ground the bullet hitting her in the side.**

"**Hitomi!" Van yelled lifting her up. At that they were surrounded Hitomi stood to her feet as the general made his way to her and Van.**

"**Well… if it isn't Miss. Kanzaki herself… this must be my lucky day." He said with a grin.**

"**General ****Nitish." Hitomi said standing in front of Van and the others.**

**General Nitish quickly drew a sword placing it to Hitomi's throat.**

**Everyone was in shock Van and Allen didn't dare make a move against him not to mention his men having weapons they had never seen before.**

**"You know I have the power to take your life and end this war." Nitish said to her pressing his blade to her neck.**

**"Do you really think killing me is going to bring peace; Maj has already brought destruction and death to the people do you think it will stop once I'm gone." Hitomi said looking him in the eye. Hitomi's eyes pierced through him telling him the truth.**

**He then withdrew his sword and withdrew his troops.**

**"We will meet again… I hope when we do this is all over." Nitish spoke to her walking away. Once the solders her gone Van spoke.**

**"Hitomi… what is going on?" He asked placing his hand on her shoulder it was then Hitomi realized she was in pain and fell to her knees.**

**"Hitomi!!" Everyone yelled rushing to her.**

**Van looked down and he saw the blood she had been hit by what ever she had saved him from her color was fading from her face. Millerna took a look at the wound.**

**"She's loosing a lot blood…" she said.**

**"Do something!!!" Van demanded.**

**"I can't this wound… I don't know how to treat it…" She said helplessly**

**"No… but I do." Came a voice revealing Amano, Allen's look alike. **

**He looked at the wound and saw Hitomi's condition he pulled out a needle and gave her a shot.**

**"Come… we need to get her back to head quarters quickly." Amono said.**

**When they reached the facility the doors opened Yukari was there to meet them.**

**"Amono what happened?" She asked him.**

**"Nitish and his men." He said angered.**

**Hitomi was then rushed into a room and Amono was about to enter the room when Yukari asked him a question.**

**"Amono… is she going to be alright… we can't loose her." Yukari asked.**

**"I will do my best… but the wound has been untreated for a great deal of time and…" He stopped and looked at his love and smiled placing his hands on her shoulder with all watching them.**

**"She'll be fine…. I believe it…" He said then went into the room. Yukari turned to see Van and the others.**

**"I remember you the boy who came and took Hitomi away all those years ago." Yukari spoke to Van.**

**Van introduced everyone to her then after that was over Van began to ask his questions about what was going on. Yukari started explaining how it all started while they were waiting for Amano to come out.**

**"So all of this happened because of Hitomi?" Millerna asked with sorrow in her voice.**

**"Hitomi has been faced with some pretty hard things the past four years. And everything she new to be true has been a lie." Yukari said to them. **

**"Yukari what happened two years ago?" Van asked her.**

**"Well that was when Maj took the throne and found documents about Hitomi saying that she was the rightful heir and he attacked the entire part of the city where Hitomi lived burning it to the ground luckily Hitomi Amano and I were off on holiday when it happened but Hitomi's family, my family and Amano's mother we killed things for Amano have been just as bad if not worse he now fights against his own father…. This whole thing must come to an end soon…" Yukari spoke wanting to say more but stopped. Every one looked at one another.**

**"There's more tell us… please…" Van pleaded with her to tell Yukari looked at him then the others and she saw how much they all cared for Hitomi.**

**"Lately she has been too careless with her life…. I understand that she has gone through extensive training I know she knows how to fight but she's not invincible…**

**Amano has saved her life over and over because she…." Yukari stopped feeling the anger building up with in her. "She doesn't understand the reason we fight is to protect her instead she puts herself in danger saving others all the time." Yukari finished when the door opened revealing Amano.**

**"Yukari you forget her duty as our leader is to make sure all that go out to battle come home just as it is our duty to protect her… And I took an oath to save lives to turn my back on that oath what kind of man would I be...?" Amano said taking her hands then into his arms. "I understand your worry Yukari… Hitomi will be just fine like always…" Amano said lifting her head to look her in the eye.**

**Then it wasn't too long after that moment the ground shook Van and the others looked at Amano for and answer. It was then a solder ran down the hall to them.**

**"Amano sir they have found us! We under attack!" he solder spoke loudly.**

**"Who's army?" Amano asked.**

**"****Purandar." He spoke brief.**

"**Thank you Brain evacuate to the inner levels. And Brian be carful." Amano said sending him back where he came form.**

"**Amano… what are you going to do we can't move Hitomi yet?" Yukari said to him. Amano placed his hands on the glass of the door he had just came from he turned to the others.**

"**Yukari stay here I know what I have to do." Amano said. As he went to walk away.**

"**No Amano you don't even know if you can pilot it yet please don't go." Yukari pleaded with him.**

"**Would you rather Hitomi Die and her friends that have nothing to do with this war!" Amano yelled at her shocking her. As Amano was bout to shove her out of the way the door that contained Hitomi opened revealing Hitomi she was up and walking.**

"**Amano that wont be necessary." She spoke breathing heavily. "Let's get out of here." She said Van ran to her side and she smiled at him, with Hitomi leaning on Van Amano and Yukari lead the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**As they made there way down the twists and turns of the hall it began to collapse Amano quickly opened a door with his key card then made sure everyone was through only him and Yukari were left Hitomi and Van had just gone through the door when to ceiling gave out sealing Amano and Yukari on the other side.**

"**No!" Hitomi screamed breaking away form Van this was the fist time since they got there Hitomi has tears running down her face she was on her hands and knees pulling at the rubble when a vision hit her like a knife. Amano and Yukari were about to die at the hands of the solders that had invaded.**

"**Hitomi keep going!!" Amano yelled at her from the other side.**

**Van put his hand on her shoulder she lifted her self up with his help.**

"**Van… please they're going to die… I need you to help me get to the room around the corner…" Hitomi pleased with him. Van agreed they all made it to the room as she requested when they all got there the lights came on and everyone was in awe at the sight of what to them were Guymelefs.**

"**Hitomi what are you going to do?" Van asked as she broke away from him and stumbled over to one.**

"**These are Gundams and I will not let them die for me." She climbed the stair case and entered one of the Gundams. She asked them all to stand back as she powered one up. They all heard screams of pain from with in it then it began to move.**

**Stay here I'll be right back they heard Hitomi speak from the Gundam. She left the room it wasn't long till they heard gunshots then screams it wasn't long till the attack was over and it was all clear Van and Allen went to see what was going on the others followed curious as well.**

"**I don't believe it Dryden said as Hitomi came back with Amano and Yukari in her hands safe and sound she placed them down on the ground and stayed there for a moment.**

"**Hitomi what were you thinking? I told you to get out of here." Amano said to her as her Gundam opened Hitomi all but fell out.**

"**I wasn't going to let you both die we've been through to much for me to let that happen." Hitomi said trying to catch her breath from the fight then smiling at them both.**

"**Well no that that's all over with shall we introduce these two gentlemen to there own Gundams?" Amano said with some humor.**

"**You mean us?" Allen asked.**

"**Of course you intend to help right then you will need your own Gundams to fight he said as they all reentered the room lighting up two special designed Gundams they both looked similar to Escaflowne and ****Scherezade.**

"**Hitomi helped with the designs." Yukari pointed out to them.**

"**She had a feeling that you both would be here to help her soon. I just hope they work each one is programmed by DNA links." Amano explained.**

"**DNA?" Millerna questioned. **

"**What that means is basically blood Millerna." Hitomi said placing her hand on the Gundams.**

**Hitomi looked at the time on her watch Yukari noticed this and couldn't help but mention it.**

"**Hitomi your not going to run off like you always do at this time of day are you I mean your friends from Gaea are here." Yukari spoke up to her.**

"**No, Yukari I'm not." Hitomi replied.**

"**Millerna I could use some help with the injured." Amano requested of her and she agreed to help and Dryden followed.**

"**Merle, Chid you can come to if you like I'm sure there are some children that might need care." Yukari said to the two young ones in the group. Yukari was about to go with them when she stopped making sure that they were with Amano and the others walking down the hall. She then hung back and turned to Hitomi to speak to her.**

"**Hitomi, could I talk with you for a moment?" Yukari asked of her.**

"**What is it?" Hitomi asked her stepping off to the side with her.**

"**Hitomi there is something I have been wanting to say to you for a while now. I think you have been taking to many risks Amano and I don't want to see anything happen to you because…" Yukari stopped then looked at the ground.**

"**Yukari I know you are my friend and I know you care a lot for me but I also know you think that I'm the light of legend and that simply isn't true of me." Hitomi said to her.**

"**No. Hitomi you are the light Amano and I both know you are we were sent to guard you before any of this happened that's why we became you friends…" Yukari stopped once she realized what she had said to her.**

"**I see… so your friendship has been nothing but a lie…." Hitomi said calmly and she began to walk away when Yukari grabbed her hand to stop her Hitomi then swung her around and up against the wall.**

"**Don't touch me!! Ever again Yukari!! And as for us being friends it never happened!!!" Hitomi lashed out at her then took off running.**

**Van and Allen couldn't believe what they had just witnessed from Hitomi.**

"**You alright Yukari?" Allen asked her.**

"**Yeah I'm alright but you need to go after her and right now she wouldn't listen to a thing I had to say." Yukari said Van and Allen went the same way Hitomi did and came across a room where the door was open slightly Hitomi was in there alright she was blowing off steam by hitting a bag.**

"**It's all been a lie Everything!!" Hitomi yelled hitting the bag. Then and vision came to her it was Falcon who visited her often these days.**

"**He needs to know the truth Hitomi." Falcon spoke to her calming her down with his kind voice. Hitomi fell to her knees when she came back to reality and took a deep breath for the first time in many years she was crying tears were streaming down her face Van and Allen thought it safe to enter the room. Van knelt down in front of her and placed both hands on her shoulders and Hitomi looked him in the eye then lunged for his embrace she was shaking something neither Van or Allen could stand to see but they understood her pain none the less.**

"**Van… Allen come with me there are two some ones I want you to meet." Hitomi said drying her tears. They followed her down a dark hall with in the bunker they had retreated to.**

"**Hitomi, why don't you think that you're not this light?" Allen asked as they walked.**

"**Because I know who it is that carries the light." Hitomi said to them.**

"**And you're sure you know who it is." Van said.**

"**Yukari thinks she knows everything… Yes, I held the light at one time but now it's with another. A little girl named ****Hikaru she's almost four now." Hitomi said as they stopped at what appeared to be a dead end.**

"**Yukari isn't the only one that can keep a secret." Hitomi said opening a panel in the wall and placing her hand on it opening a door.**

**When they entered the room two little children ran to Hitomi happy to see her.**

"**Mommy!! We were so worried about you!" The little boy said looking up at her.**

"**Mommy your hurt." The little girl said with worried eyes. Hitomi smiled at them both.**

"**You know this is nothing I'm fine." Hitomi said to clam their fears.**

"**No mommy your hurt here." The little girl said pointing to her heart. Hitomi smiled once more and reassured them she was just fine now.**

"**Mommy who are those guys?" The little boy asked pointing at Van and Allen.**

"**Hiroaki, Hikaru this is Van and Allen they are friends of mine." Hitomi introduced them.**

"**You mean friends from Gaea?" Hikaru asked excited.**

"**You are too smart little one, I can't hide anything from you can I?" Hitomi said rubbing noses with her. "You know you two its very late you need to get to bed now please." Hitomi requested of them.**

"**But mommy we want to spend time with them…" Hiroaki said wining.**

"**I wont say it again now go they will be here in the morning." Hitomi said to them.**

**The both wanted Hitomi to pick them up and carry them into the bedroom.**

**Hitomi put her arms around the two and grimaced at the pain she held her breath as she lifted them both off the ground. Hitomi's legs almost gave out and Van went to help her when she caught herself. **

"**Alright you two… you're getting so heavy…" Hitomi said turning to Van and Allen.**

"**I'll be right back." She said walking the two children into the room.**

"**Mommy, sing us a song please…" They begged going into the room.**

"**Not to night mommy is tired." Hitomi said laying them down. "Now go to sleep you two…" She said leaving the room and shutting the door. Once the door was shut she fell to the floor. Van and Allen both went to her aid. Once she was on the coach she was fine.**

"**So… Mommy…?" Allen said to her.**

"**Yeah it's not been easy but they make it all worth it." She said not wanting to look at Van.**

"**Where is their father?" Van asked. Hitomi didn't know how to answer him.**

"**Right here beside me…" She spoke softly. Van and Allen were in shock at her words.**

"**You're saying that Van is the father?" Allen said as he turned to Van.**

"**Hitomi… Why didn't you tell me?" Van asked her confused.**

"**Because it wasn't time to tell you till now…" Hitomi said lowering her head.**

"**I don't understand." Van said with more confusion.**

"**Falcon told me not to tell you till the right time, he came to me in a vision he said not to trouble you with it then just as I knew you and Allen were at the door at the training room he came to me again and told me that it was time to tell you the truth." Hitomi said to him feeling her body ready to give out.**

"**Why now?" Van asked her then saw the tears swelling up in her eyes.**

"**Because they will need you now…" Hitomi said as everything went black.**

"**Hitomi!!!" Van yelled as she passed out falling into him.**

"**She's just exhausted Van she need to rest." Allen said taking her from Van and laying her in her bed that was off to the side.**

**When Allen returned at sat across from Van who was still in shock over the news.**

"**You have a set of twins Van that is a rear thing on Gaea." Allen said to him. "You know your daughter is the light Hitomi spoke about, her name says it all." Allen said looking at the door the children slept behind.**

"**Allen, I'm a father…" Van said in awe at the thought. Allen smiled at him. "What did Hitomi mean that they will need me now…?" Van said running it through his head but Allen didn't want to think on what the meaning of her words were because he could only think of one. Hitomi would not live through this war.**

**The morning came Van was awake sitting on the coach Allen was asleep in the chair across the room Van heard the door to the children's room open Hiroaki came out rubbing his eyes he looked at Van.**

"**Is mommy okay?" He asked Van.**

"**Your mommy will be fine she needs to rest." Van spoke to the little boy.**

"**Sister needs her she don't fell well." Hiroaki said.**

"**What's wrong with her?" Van asked.**

"**I don't know she feels hot." Hiroaki said trying to describe to Van.**

**Van got up and went into the room he saw his daughter tossing and turning she was calling for he mommy. Van put his hand on her head she was burning up Hikaru opened her eyes and looked at him.**

"**Mommy is sick." She said to him. Van was starting to put the pieces together Hikaru knew that Hitomi had been hut not just physically but emotionally it was like she experienced what Hitomi did and this must mean that Hitomi was sick.**

**Van left the room and woke Allen up.**

"**Allen Hikaru is sick." He said walking over to Hitomi's bed his hunch was right Hitomi was running a fever the stitches were ripping and infection had set it to the wound.**

"**You could call doctor Amano using the intercom on the wall there… momma had to use it before." Hiroaki said pointing to a button. Van went over to it and pressed it.**

"**Amano?" Van said into the box.**

"**Van? What is it? What's wrong?" Amano asked.**

"**Hitomi and Hikaru are sick and I don't know what to do." Van said to him.**

"**I'll be right there Van." Amano said cutting the conversation off as Yukari and the others came into his office.**

"**Amano where are you going?" Yukari asked him seeing him grab some supplies and walk out his door.**

"**What was that about?" Millerna said as they watched him run out the door.**

"**For him to react like this it has to be Hitomi." Yukari said almost in disgust.**

"**He's worried about her." Merle spoke up.**

"**Not to mention he's trying to keep her from dying." Chid added.**

"**Yukari, even though it is you duty to protect Hitomi… it sure sounds like you want her dead." Dryden spoke his opinion.**

"**It's not like that… it's just that Amano is my husband and he spends all his time with Hitomi… he would do anything for her…" Yukari spoke her words softly.**

**Down in Hitomi's room he entered the door very concerned. Van led him to Hitomi he examined the wound the stitching had come undone but he couldn't see where infection had begun to set in he didn't see any reason for her fever.**

"**Van where is Hikaru?" Amano asked Van lead him to her room he saw the concern he wore oh his face. Amano placed his hand on her head and Hikaru opened her eyes.**

"**Hikaru can you tell me what's wrong?" Amano asked her.**

"**My throat hurts… and I'm hot." Hikaru said as Amano examined her he took her temperature it was 104 degrees. Amano turned to Van.**

"**I need you to take Hiroaki out and keep him out." Amano said Allen heard his words and took the little boy out of the room. Amano turned back to Hikaru out his hands on the bed and closed his eyes.**

"**Amano what is wrong? Van asked him seeing the helplessness in him.**

"**I don't know if I can help her, her temperature is 104 degrees if we don't get it down fast she won't make it." Amano said shaking his head searching his bag. Van's heart sank he had just found out this little girl was his and now she might die.**

"**Amano I noticed the connection Hikaru and Hitomi have could Hitomi help her?" Van said to him.**

"**She told you that the twins are yours." Amano said pulling out a vial and a siring from his bag.**

"**I don't know how it works but for now I'm going to try something." Amano said.**

**Out side the room Hitomi opened her eyes and Allen was at her side.**

"**Allen..? Where is Van?" She asked weakly.**

"**He's with Hikaru." Allen said.**

"**Momma sister's sick really sick Doctor Amano is trying to help her."****Hiroaki said worried for his sister.**

**Hitomi tried to get out of bed and Allen stopped her.**

"**Hitomi you need to stay here and rest." Allen insisted pushing her back into the bed.**

"**No Allen… I need to be with my daughter..!" Hitomi said pushing back. "What would you do if it were Chid?" Hitomi said tears streaming down her face pleading with him. Allen then helped her out of the bed.**

"**Hiroaki stay here in mommy's bed till I come back." Hitomi said hugging him and smiling reassuring him everything was going to be alright.**

**Hitomi and Allen entered the room just as Amano was about to give her something.**

"**Amano…" Hitomi said stopping him.**

"**Hitomi…?" Amano and Van said in unison.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"**Amano you can't give that you don't know what it will do to her you don't know how it will react to her blood yet." Hitomi said as Allen helped her over to them.**

"**Hitomi she's going to die if we don't do something now!" Amano said raising his voice to her.**

"**No!! She is my child and will not allow you to do this." Hitomi said making her way to her daughter sitting on the bed Hitomi took her into her arms.**

"**Hikaru sweetie can you hear me… open your eyes please." Hitomi spoke softly.**

"**Mommy…" Hikaru weakly spoke. Hitomi smiled at her. "Mommy am I going to die?" She asked.**

"**No… I won't let you." Hitomi said softly to her.**

"**Mommy… I'm not afraid…" Hikaru said closing her eyes. Hitomi felt her body go limp.**

"**Hikaru… No! Hikaru." Hitomi said shaking her body. "No…" Hitomi said tears pouring down her cheeks hitting Hikaru face. Amano put his hand on Hitomi's shoulder.**

**Hitomi… she's gone…" Amano said softly to her. Hitomi turned her face to him.**

"**No she's not gone… she's…." Hitomi stopped when Van walked over to them.**

"**Hitomi… can I hold her?" Van requested. Hitomi looked into his eyes tears running down her face she handed Hikaru over to her father. Amano watched as something was happening the pendant around Van's neck began to glow with a brightness no one had ever seen. Hikaru started to breath Van felt life come back to his daughter and felt relieved Hitomi was as well she slowly backed out of the room Allen Followed her while Van was still with his daughter and Amano was taking a look at her.**

"**Hitomi… Hikaru is okay now." Allen spoke to her Hitomi looked at him.**

"**I know but…" She said putting her hands on her eyes. "I don't know if I can keep going through this Allen…" she fell into his arms overwhelmed.**

**Amano walked out Van following him.**

"**Hitomi she stable now." Amano confirmed. Van saw the strong woman he had seen when they first got her crumble before his eyes.**

"**But I do think that it's time that we mover her to a more stable location so I can better treat her now that Van is here she has hope." Amano said.**

"**What do you mean has hope now that I'm here?" Van asked.**

"**Hitomi you didn't tell him?" Amano snapped at her.**

"**She passed out before she could tell us anything Amano." Allen snapped back at him.**

"**You can tell me now Amano, What is wrong with my daughter?" Van asked.**

"**Hikaru has a blood disorder… she needs your blood Van…. Hitomi's blood has gotten her this far but Hikaru needs your draconian blood." Amano explained to him. "Hitomi, why don't you go and take a shower and relax for a while." Amano suggested to her. Hitomi started to argue when Van and Allen told her to as well.**

"**Alright seeing that I'm out numbered here." She said rounding the corner.**

"**She shouldn't be alone right now one of you need to go with her I'm going to go find Hiroaki then go and make arrangements to move Hikaru.**

**Van felt that he should stay with Hikaru but he wanted to be with Hitomi he was torn.**

"**Van go be with your daughter I'll watch Hitomi." Allen said to him with that Van went back into his daughters room while Allen found Hitomi in the bathroom the door was cracked and he saw her reflection in the mirror as she undressed the mirror was a full length he saw the battle scars she then let her hair down it was as long as his it was beautiful how it flowed down her back she turned to look in the mirror she had a scar on her chest her hand then went down to her recent wound. Hitomi gave a little smile then took a deep breath.**

"**This could have been the one… one day ****Nitish it will just be me and you." Hitomi said starting the water. "****Hikaru… why wasn't my blood enough for you? I'm so sorry." She whispered "What is wrong with me?" She asked herself out loud "First I think of nothing but revenge then I think about others when I should only think about the safety of the other… "It has to be… because I gave Hikaru my light to save her life when she was born." Hitomi said getting into the shower pulling the curtain shut Allen couldn't hear what he has just heard. "So Yukari was right about Hitomi being the light but neither her nor Amano know that she gave it to Hikaru. I have to speak to Van about this tell his how Hitomi is struggling if he hasn't already picked up on it himself.**

**While Hitomi was in the shower she let her mind go and Van while setting with his daughter had a vision something that he rarely experienced.**

**Vision: Van is in darkness and then Hikaru appears to him.**

"**Daddy… you must sane mommy…" Hitomi appeared to him but did not speak.**

"**Hitomi?" Van said looking at her.**

"**Daddy…" Hikaru said Van looked down at her.**

"**What is wrong with her?" Van asked.**

"**She gave me her light to save me… with out it she struggles with darkness it threatens to consume her." Hikaru said to him then showed him a seen fro a year ago it was Hitomi sitting with the twins she was singing to them she was happy it seemed then a seen from two years ago before everything broke loose Hitomi was on a stage she was singing it was so beautiful he listened to the words.**

"Whatever you imagine….  
Can one day come to be....  
There are dreams to awaken,  
Roads to be taken.  
Follow them and they will set you free...  
Whatever you imagine  
is where your heart can go….  
There are worlds filled with treasure,  
Time without measure,  
to learn whatever you may need to know.  
Imagine,  
and you and I can fly past the sun  
and leave all our doubts and fears behind us.  
You see, that's just what can happen  
when you look inside your mind.  
There's no limit to the wonders you can find!  
Whatever you imagine  
can make your life brand-new.  
There are miracles waiting,  
so keep concentrating  
and I promise you that if you do......  
Whatever you imagine can come true.......

**Van saw the look in her eyes she was thinking of him and the song was about then together.**

Whatever you imagine  
can make your life brand-new.  
There are miracles waiting,  
so keep concentrating  
and I promise you that if you do......  
Whatever you imagine can come true.......

**The song ended and Hitomi did as well then flashes of what happened after that came to him it was worse than what had happened to ****Fanelia he saw Hitomi go through her training learning new techniques even to stay alive. ****Hikaru then came and took his hand.**

"**Please daddy you have to convince mommy to take her light back…" Hikaru pleaded with him. "She hasn't sung to us in a long time… Who she is as a person is fading away." Hikaru said to him then disappeared the vision ended he did see how much she loved him and longed to be with him again and his heart broke as he looked down at his daughter.**

**Back in the bathroom Hitomi was getting out when she had a vision it over took her she screamed as she saw ****Maj himself destroying everything in sight to get to her.**

**She then heard a voice in was Falcon. "Hitomi the children should go to Gaea where they will be safe." Hitomi was on her Knees when Allen ran in the room to find Hitomi on the floor gasping for air he grabbed the towel and wrapped her in it taking her in his arms Allen then called for Van.**

**"Van!!!" Allen yelled for him. Van heard Allen yell for him and he took off to the bathroom.**

**"Hitomi….!" Van said entering the bathroom finding Allen comforting her he fell to her side.**

**"Allen, what happened?" He asked.**

**"I don't know I heard her scream and ran in here to find her like this." Allen said as Van took her in to his arms.**

**"Hitomi… Its Van please Hitomi calm down." Van said softly to her. Hitomi started to calm down as a light in her mind shown bright she reached for it then came back she snapped out of her vision that had her trapped.**

**"V…Van… I knew it was you…" She said wrapping her arms around him.**

**"I'll leave the two of you alone." Allen said getting up to his knees.**

**"Allen… I could hear you thank you." Hitomi said to him. Allen smiled at that then left.**

**"Hitomi ****Hikaru told me what happened. You need to take your light back." Van said to her.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Hitomi looked at him for a moment as there faces got closer, the door opened it was Allen.**

"**Amano is here he wants to move ****Hikaru." Allen said as Van helped Hitomi to her feet both men left to let her get dressed when she came out Amano had Hikaru in his arms.**

"**Hitomi this is the best thing to do… I promise you…" He said walking to the door they all followed him to the infirmary where a bed was ready for Hikaru. Amano's team got her into the bed and hooked up to the monitors while Hitomi and the others waited out side.**

"**Hitomi, How could you keep this from me?!" Yukari yelled as she came over Millerna and the others following her.**

"**I'm your best friend and you keep the fact that you were even pregnant from me!" She continued to rant on her when a little voice yelled they all turned to see a little boy running down the hall with a smile on his face.**

"**Not Now Yukari…" Hitomi said making her way to the little boy.**

"**Mommy!!!" Hiroaki yelled running into her arms Hitomi embraced him so tight.**

"**Mommy is Hikaru alright?" Hiroaki asked her trying to catch his breath. Hitomi gave him a smile.**

"**She's going to be just fine now." Hitomi said to him with reassurance.**

"**Is it because daddy is here?" He asked with such bright eyes.**

"**Yes, Hiroaki." She said picking him up and walking over to Van.**

"**They know Van is their father?" Allen asked.**

"**How?" Millerna asked.**

"**Because children share a connection with their parents even if they have never met." Amano said coming out of the room. "Children always know deep down, these two how ever because they are draconian heightens that ability to know." Amano finished looking at Van. "Van I need you to come with me, so that I can draw you blood… The sooner we can get to her the better." Amano said leading him off to a room. They entered a room and Amano brought out a needle.**

"**Van this isn't going to be too painful" he said putting it into his skin. Van watched as his blood went into a bag.**

"**This will make her better?" Van asked.**

"**Yes." Amano said looking at some papers and checking the line and the bag.**

"**Amano what's wrong?" Van asked concerned that he was so quite.**

"**Nothing is wrong… I'm just concerned." He said.**

"**Concerned about what?" Van said getting anxious; Amano came over and removed the needle.**

"**This should ne enough." He said handing it off to a nurse. He looked at Van who wanted an answer.**

"**Hitomi… you being here… she has always loved you, she refused to move on with her life even though she had the twins to take care of… what happens when this is all over and you go home…" Amano said with his hands on a table and his head down.**

"**I will not leave with out her." Van said to him.**

"**So you intend on taking her knowing that she has her own kingdom to rule." Amano said looking at him. Van had no responds to him. On the walk back to the others Van thought about what Amano had said could he do that take Hitomi away from her duty and her people that need her to lead them.**

**Later that day after Amano gave Hikaru his treatment and the blood from Van He and Hitomi were alone they needed to talk to one another.**

**Merle was watching Hiroaki along with Chid and they were supervised by Allen, Millerna and Dryden while Amano and Yukari were having a discussion of their own.**

"**What is it that you want to talk about?" Hitomi asked him as they made their way outside. Van lead her to a wooded area he sat her on a huge rock.**

"**We need to talk about everything Hitomi, and what you want to do." Van said to her she lowered her head as he turned to her. **

"**I kept them a secret because I was afraid that if anyone would find out about them being darconians they would take them away and study them." She said not looking at him. "I'm sorry for not telling you every time I thought about doing it something stopped me then time ran out they were born before it was time then the struggles with Hikaru she was born not breathing I thought I lost her then as I held her she came back." Hitomi said still not looking at him.**

"**You gave her you light then didn't you?" Van said.**

"**Yes, that' when I did it." Hitomi said as Van came and took her hand into his.**

"**Hitomi you did what you had to, to save her." Van lifted her chin and smiled at her.**

"**After that… Van I've done terrible things." Hitomi said trying to turn from him.**

"**Hitomi…" He said forcing her to look at him. "Remember I have too." He said slowly leaning down to kiss her lips.**

"**Van… I want to go home with you." Hitomi said as they pulled out of the kiss. "The twins need to be with you Van and so do I." Hitomi said. Van smiled at the thought of Hitomi and his children coming to be with him on Gaea.**

"**Hitomi… what about your people." Van said to her and he watched Hitomi's smile fade away.**

"**When ****Maj is defeated I can give power to some one else." She said getting up and walking off.**

**"Hitomi can you just do that?" He asked following her. **

**"Van… I want you to promise me something." She said hesitant.**

**"What it is Hitomi?" He said turning her around to look at him.**

**"Promise me that no matter what happens that you will take the children with you." She said to him.**

**"But Hitomi they need their mother too." He argued.**

**"Just promise me." She said not looking him in the eyes. Just then she snapped her head up and looked around.**

**"Van we need to get back now." She said to him letting him know that they weren't alone. Van took her hand and they started to walk back when four soldiers.**

**"Well… this is a prize we found the princess herself and it looks like she has a boyfriend, and did I hear right the two of them have children…. ****General ****Nitish will be pleased to hear this." ****Thanatos said to her bringing out his sword up to her face.**

**His men had guns on them so it made it almost impossible to make a move. Van looked for a way out but found none and he had left his sword back at the compound.**

"**I wouldn't try anything if I were you." Thanatos said looking at Van. He then took Hitomi by the hand twisting it behind her back the other men surrounded Van while Thanatos took Hitomi over by some trees.**

"**Let me go your hurting me." Hitomi said as she was slung into a tree back first.**

"**I see why ****General ****Nitish has a special interest in you he said taking his sword to her face making a cut. "Ever since the last time he captured you he's been obsessed in getting you back." He said bring the sword down and taking her face into his hands. Hitomi saw this as her chance she brought her knee up into his groin before Thanatos**** knew it he was on the ground and Hitomi almost made it past him when he gabbed her wrist.**

"**Why you…" He growled at her bring his sword up slicing her leg this time. Hitomi twisted around taking the sword from him it then went in to him. Hitomi pulled it out and turned to the others who still had Van the look on her face was more than intimidating to them they let Van go.**

"**Take him back to ****Nitish…" She said to them with that they left with their leader.**

**"Hitomi… Are you alright?" Van asked her as she released a sigh.**

**"I'm okay." She said turning to him he then took her in his arms and they began to walk when Hitomi's leg gave out on her.**

**"Hitomi…" Van said catching her. Hitomi looked down to see that it was he leg Van saw it as well he sat her down on the ground and ripped his shirt making a tunicate to stop the bleeding. He then picked her up into his arms and carried her; the rest of the way. When they got there Amano and Yukari were off together so Millerna had to stitch Hitomi's leg up.**

**"I have the worst luck don't I." Hitomi said making conversation with Millerna.**

**"Doesn't this hurt Hitomi?" Millerna asked her.**

**"Not really." She said gritting her teeth.**

**Van took Allen aside to talk with him with Dryden standing so he could over hear.**

**He told Allen everything that was said between Hitomi and ****Thanatos and watched Allen's face grow pale and angered.**

"**It no wonder Hitomi has so much anger… but she let them go…" Dryden said interrupting them. "This means from what Yukari has told us she getting better." He finished.**

"**What are you talking about?" Van asked.**

"**You were with Hitomi when Yukari told us that Hitomi seemed to have a lust for blood and obsessed with killing." Dryden explained. Van looked at Allen in shock**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Amano and Yukari finally came back to find Millerna working on Hitomi's leg.**

"**What happened this time?" Amano said walking in the room.**

"**I just have bad luck I guess." Hitomi said as Millerna put the bandage on her leg.**

"**I was going to take Van and Allen and start their training for the Gundams but if you're going to be this careless I think you should just stay put." Amano said joking with her.**

"**Oh Amano she gets hurt just about any where I don't think it would matter is she stays here or goes." Yukari said going along with his joke.**

"**Very funny you two… Amano, how is Hikaru doing?" Hitomi asked.**

"**Doing very well now she's up and playing with Merle and Chid…. Hiroaki too." He said seeing the look on Hitomi's face when there was no mention to where her son was. They walked out to Van and the others Hitomi had a smile on her face which made Van feel that things were going to be fine with her.**

"**Well Van and Allen would you like to go and get acquainted with your Gundams." Amano said to them. "I thought that Hitomi here should stay behind since every where she seems to go she ends up getting hurt." He said with a smile and a half laugh.**

"**Hey cut it out Amano…" Hitomi said in good humor and giving him a shove. "You know just as well as I do you need me to come." She said folding her arms.**

"**I suppose your right I do need you to come along." Amano said. "Well let's go then he said leading the way. As they walked Amano talked with Van and Allen seeing as they were ahead of the group.**

"**It's nice to see the old Hitomi back." Amano spoke briefly with a smile on his face as they entered the hanger holding the Gundams.**

"**This is ****Scherezade, Allen." Hitomi said to him. "Van, this is Escaflowne and this Gundam over here is my own Starlight Gundam." Hitomi said introducing them to the Gundams.**

"**I don't believe how similar they look to ours back on Gaea." Allen said as Van was looking at Escaflowne.**

"**Hitomi here is the one who designed then and the man who she new as her father built them, he was working on them before the war broke out taking his life.**

"**It was his dream to have an alternative to war, each nation would posses their own each would do battle and the winner would be given the right to rule the world for four years… putting and end to the loss of life on the battle field." Hitomi said running her hand over her Gundam then looked at them and invited them up with her to look at the inside. The cockpit opened to her and they all looked inside.**

**Van and the others were amazed at the technology.**

"**This is how they work." Hitomi said with Amano near by. "You step on this platform." Hitomi said then they watched as a suite took form over he body it caused her some pain.**

"**It takes great concentration to operate." Amano told them as the watched.**

**Hitomi then showed them that everything she did on the inside the Gundam did as well. **

"**They also have special abilities… but they only work with the determination that the operator has. They work off of emotions and what ever happens to the Gundam you feel the pain but you don't get hurt that bad sometimes…" Hitomi said remembering the arm to her Gundam being ripped off dislocating her shoulder.**

"**So you two ready to get into yours." Amano asked them leading them out of Hitomi's cockpit both men got into their own gundams. **

"**This is painful…" Allen said gritting his teeth.**

"**Allen just relax." Hitomi said through her com link.**

"**Hitomi?" Allen said confused.**

"**I can hear you both as you can hear me were connected through the com links." She said to both of them as her face appeared in front of them.**

"**I agree this hurts." Van said in agreement to the pain.**

"**Like I said before just relax if you don't you can crush every bone in you body." She said watching them finally get the suits on.**

**Amano opened the hanger doors to let them out to train.**

"**Alright let's go." Hitomi said leading the way. Out side they began the training.**

"**Okay let's see what you can do." Hitomi said reaching behind her pulling out a sword. They watched Hitomi and did what she did. Hitomi didn't waist time she made sure they defended them selves pretty quickly.**

"**What ever you do the Gundams do." Hitomi said to them smiling at their shock when she jumped over them ready to continue the fight.**

"**Attack me…. It's alright I can handle it." She said to them pretty sure of herself.**

**Allen was the first to do so. "She is good" he thought to himself.**

**Van then joined him Hitomi was taking both of them on both were impresses.**

**Hitomi pushed them both back. "Alright time for the special attack… Starlight Shimmer attack!!" She yelled showering them with intense light and a shower of what looked like little stars at them both went down. When it was over she walked to them and helped them both up smiling at them.**

"**Told you I could handle you both." She said lifting them both to their feet.**

"**Impressive Hitomi." Allen said complimenting her she smiled blushed at the compliment.**

"**These Gundams do move better they're move agile, what about these…." Van stopped to think of the word.**

"**Special attacks." Hitomi said finishing his sentence. "You'll figure them out when you need them I really don't know what Escaflowne or Scherezade's special moves are it usually depends on the heart of the person operating the Gundam." She explained to them. "We should head back" she said heading back to the hanger.**

"**Oh I forgot to let you both know you can fly in these Gundams but I'll show you both that later." She said feeling the earth shake.**

"**Hitomi what's going on?" Van yelled.**

"**It's and earth quake!!" she yelled back the ground began to give out form underneath. **

"**Van!!! Allen!!!" Hitomi yelled as they both started to fall both grabbed the ledge as the quake stopped.**

"**Hold on!!!" Hitomi yelled taking both their hands.**

"**Hitomi there is no way you can pull us both up." Van said to her.**

"**I'm not letting go!!" She said starting to pull as the ground began to shake again.**

"**I don't believe in that there is no way to do this." She said closing her eyes.**

"**Come on my Starlight Gundam…" She said out loud the stain on her Gundams arms were beginning to rip them off.**

"**Hitomi just let go!" Allen yelled.**

"**NO!!" She yelled showing her tears to them. "Don't you realize how important you both are to me I will not let go?!!!" Hitomi said in desperation reaching deep with in herself she finally gat the strength and lifted the two of them out of the crevasse screaming in pain damaging her Gundam the arms were pulled out of the sockets. Allen and Van got to their feet and saw the damage to the Gundam.**

"**Hitomi! Are you alright." Van asked her. Hitomi got to her feet.**

"**Yeah... I'm alright let's get back now…" She said biting her lip tying not to show them that she was in a lot of pain.**

**The doors opened to let them in Amano saw the damage to the Starlight Gundam he then saw Hitomi get out of her cockpit the other did as well. The three of them made there way down from the Gundams.**

"**Hitomi your arms!!!" Millerna said as she saw them. Amano rushed right over to her Van and Allen were concerned.**

"**Millerna what's wrong with her arms?" Allen asked her.**

"**I don't know but they didn't look good at all." She said to them.**

**They walked over to Hitomi and Amano.**

"**What's wrong?" Van asked.**

"**She's fine." Amano said steeping aside revealing Hitomi her arms were red.**

"**You're hurt and it's because of us." Van said touching her arms.**

"**It's fine Van as long as you two are safe a little pain is worth it." She said smiling at him. "I'm going to go see the children you want to com with." Hitomi asked Van and he took her hand and they walked away together.**

"**Van is the one making the difference in her." Amano said out loud fro the others to here. Allen looked at Amano after his comment he was looking at Hitomi's Gundam he had a worried look on his face Amano ran his hand over the Gundam Allen watched him carefully.**

"**Oh… Hitomi you need to be more carful or that dream you told me about will come true…" Amano said to himself in a low voice but it was just loud enough Allen heard what he had said Allen again looked towards Hitomi and Van.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**After a long day and playing with the children for a bit Van seemed to jump right in to the father role putting the children to bed.**

"**Hey Van you think we can play with them again tomorrow?" Chid asked shyly.**

"**I don't see why not Chid." Van said smiling at him. "It's nice to see that you can be a kid." He finished.**

"**I don't know why but here it's easy to do." He said looking out a window.**

"**It's because here that all you are Chid." Hitomi said to him walking up behind him putting her hands on his shoulders. Chid turned and looked at her.**

"**Hitomi thank you… for believing in me…. I never forgot what you said to me back then…." Chid spoke to her smiling with his bight blue eyes she smiled back at him.**

"**Hitomi why don't you have the same light in your eyes you had back then? What happened to you?" Chid asked her Hitomi's smile faded when he asked that question. Van realized then that things were not fine with Hitomi like her thought.**

"**Chid… I'm the same person you back then but as you can tell things in my life have changed and with that I guess things about me have changed." Hitomi said causing Chid to be confused.**

"**Chid you should know by know that nothing can change Hitomi she's to stubborn to change." Merle spoke up trying to get Chid off the subject. Van appreciated to gesture.**

"**Hitomi when I look in your eyes I can see a glimmer but only a glimmer of the old Hitomi… I'm sorry for prying I'm just concerned for you…" Chid; finished speaking turning away and lowering his head feeling bad for bringing it up.**

"**Chid… thank you for your concern…" Hitomi said to him.**

"**Chid why don't we go and find our beds for the night." Merle said taking his hand and leading him out of the room.**

"**Good night you two…" Van said as they left.**

"**Hitomi… Do you want to talk about it…?" Van asked her after the door shut.**

"**Talk about what?" She said turning away form him. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her.**

"**I think you know Hitomi please let me in." He said to her putting his head with in the crevasse of her neck.**

"**You never came for me…. She said tears running down her face. "I; kept hoping and prying that you would come as save me from all this." Hitomi spoke as if she wanted to disappear.**

**Van heard the sadness in her voice and held her tightly.**

"**I'm here now Hitomi and nothing will ever tare up apart again… I promise…" He said kissing her cheek.**

"**Van, don't make promises that you can't keep." She said to him half heartily and gave a weak smile as she turned to face him she touched his face and then gave him a kiss.**

"**Hitomi…. I'm sorry…" He said as he pulled back from the kiss and took in his arms holding her, Hitomi held him back as if her life depended on it. She was also glad to get away from the topic at hand.**

**The night then went on Hitomi falling asleep in Van's arms Van laid there watching her sleep till her himself felt his eyes get heavy.**

**The morning came the twins came into the room and saw that their parents were sleeping they looked at one another and decided to leave them alone and went off to play on their own.**

"**Hikaru don't you think we should stay inside?" Hiroaki said watching his sister open the door to the outside.**

"**It's so nice out look the sun is shinning Hiroaki." Hikaru said leaving out the door her brother following her. **

**Inside Hitomi started to toss and turn Van opened his eyes and saw that she was distressed it wasn't long after that Hitomi shot up sweating.**

"**Hitomi what's wrong?" He asked her worried.**

"**Van… where are the twins?" She asked him both getting gout of bed to check on them only to find them gone.**

"**Hitomi… don't panic I'm sure they're here some where." Van said as they put clothes on as they left the room and walked down the hall Allen and Amano met them they had been going over the Gundams and what they cam do a little more.**

"**Hitomi? What's wrong?" Amano asked seeing the distress on her face.**

"**The twins are gone we can't find them any where." Hitomi said almost in a panic.**

**("She knows something that she doesn't want me to know about but what could it be?") Van asked himself.**

**They came across the door it was open a crack.**

"**No… they wouldn't go out side would they?" Allen asked and Hitomi quickly ran out side the others following her.**

"**Hikaru… Hiroaki…! Where are you!!!?" Hitomi yelled for them.**

**They others followed suit and called for them it was then Van found a ribbon he remembered his daughter having it in her hair. Hitomi walked over and saw it in his hand. Then she looked around.**

"**Hitomi tell us what…" Amano started then was answered as they were surrounded.**

**Van watched Hitomi swallow hard as the general in charge made his appearance Allen and Van's eyes went wide they couldn't believe there eyes it was ****Dilandau there was no mistaking it he came out of the trees with that same smirk on his face.**

"**Well… Well… Well… if it isn't Van ****Fanel** **and you Allen Schezar. Don't look so shocked I had to go some where after I left ****Celena, ****Dornkirk's** **fate altering not only effected Gaea you know." Dilandau spoke to them making his way closer to Hitomi.**

"**When I was given the chance to come after Miss Kanzaki and her children I had no idea that the two men I hated so much on Gaea would be here as well." He looked at Van then Hitomi and smiled the children were brought out so that he could look at them. "I don't believe it these are your children Van this will be fun he said turning back around. **

"**If it were up to me I would kill you all right here but my master wants Hitomi alive." He said smiling evilly.**

"**He doesn't need the children or any one else." Hitomi spoke up.**

"**So you know what ****Maj wants?" ****Dilandau asked her.**

"**Maj?" Hitomi said confused as Dilandau grabbed her arm.**

"**So you thought it was general ****Nitish… he has been eliminated from having anything to do with you…. But what Maj wants it is the light." He finished.**

**Hitomi looked back at Van so far they still thought she was the light but if they new the truth. Hitomi knew that she had to get her children free she looked at Amano.**

**"Don't do it Hitomi… don't do it…" Amano whispered next to Allen.**

**"What is she going to do?" Allen whispered back.**

**"She's going to call on her Gundam." Amano said. Then the earth began to shake as the Starlight Gundam showed up knocking everyone to the ground. Hitomi scrambled away from Dilandau and got to her twins who looked at her.**

**"Hitomi!" Van yelled then seeing what she was doing she had picked them up and was on her way over to Van and the others when Dilandau reached up and grabbed her ankle dragging her to the ground.**

**"Hitomi!!!" Van screamed. The twins looked at their mother.**

**"Run you two run!!!" She yelled at them and they took off as fast as they could to their father.**

**"I didn't want to do this but…" Dilandau said gabbing her with a needle causing her to loose consciousness. When that happened her Gundam lost all power the soldiers that has surrounded them had retreated Van saw Dilandau pick Hitomi up as was about to leave when Allen has made his way over blocking his path.**

**"Put her down Dilandau…" He said with his sword drawn.**

**"So the Knight ****Caeli still holds a flame for this girl." Dilandau said taunting him.**

"**Weather I still love her has nothing to do with letting you take her away you monster." Allen said to him with hatred in his eyes for the man before him.**

"**Trust me Allen I'm not the monster here on earth…" he spoke looking down at Hitomi thinking to himself. "I… I have my orders…" He said remembering what ****Nitish said to him about Hitomi then knowing what Maj wanted to do to her. For that brief moment he showed to his enemy that he had a conscience.**

**"You remember what that's like don't you… even if you don't agree with it or want to carry it out." He said letting them know he didn't want to do this.**

**"Dilandau what are you saying that you don't want to do this…?" Allen asked him lowering his sword.**

**"It doesn't matter where I go it seems that its been my fate to these things." He said smiling." I'm sorry…" He said to him then lifted his hand holding a smoke bomb throwing to the ground when the smoke cleared they were gone.**

**"Hitomi!!!" Allen yelled as Van, Amano and the twins walked up behind him**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**"We will get her back, and it seems that we have allies with in the enemy's camp." Amano said looking off in the direction he knew the enemy was.**

**"But how are we going to find her?" Van asked angered he had let Dilandau to take her. **

**"I can find momma…" ****Hikaru said causing them to all look down at her.**

"**That's right she and Hitomi…" Amano stopped.**

"**She and Hitomi what?" Allen asked.**

"**It's hard to explain they see what each other sees." Amano said to them.**

"**I'm not taking my daughter into a battle." Van said.**

"**Daddy, you don't have to do that…" Hiroaki said. "Momma will lead you to her." He finished speaking. Van smiled at him he understood that him and his mother's love was strong for one another.**

**At the palace:**

**"Just as you requested my lord." Dilandau said placing Hitomi down on a sofa.**

**"Very good Dilandau that will be all you may go now." Maj said waving him out of the room. Dilandau stayed outside the door to find out more about his plans.**

**"My dear Hitomi soon very soon the light will fully return to you then I will use you to enter this world completely." Maj said leaving his men to take care of her and the other preparations needed. Dilandau had a bad feeling about what was going to happen here then he heard voices with in the room.**

**"The master will soon reenter this world fully and when he does he will destroy all who get in his way." A voice said Dilandau tried to see who it was but couldn't.**

**"Yes and buy taking this girl to his bed there will be no light to stand in his way darkness will fall on to this world." Another voice said then silence. Dilandau made it a point that Maj was crazy and needed to be stopped and he felt sick knowing what was going to happen to Hitomi. He left the palace and headed straight for the rebel compound on his way there he let Nitish what was going on.**

**At the compound they were discussing where Hitomi was taken and once they new how they were going to get her out.**

**"I've been reading in Hitomi's study she has quite the library." Dryden said getting every ones attention.**

**"And did you find anything?" Millerna asked him.**

**"You might find this interesting it would seem that the light cam only exist if the carrier had a twin." Dryden said seeing all the shocked faces. "That's not all I guess Hitomi knew about a dark force wanting to use her as a portal to gain entry into this world." Dryden said bringing his fingers to his chin in thought.**

**"And just how do you know that Dryden?" Van asked him not sure of what he was saying was true.**

**"I read it all right here in her diary…" Dryden said holding up the book.**

**"You read her personal thoughts… Dryden!" Millerna yelled at him and grabbed the book from his hand.**

**"I thought that we should know everything that was going on I guess Hitomi has been searching for her twin as well there are also medical records in her study as well of the royal family the last empress to rule had a set of twins a girl and a boy both were said to be dead at birth along with the empress now the real interesting part is that the emperor died two years before the birth. So I would say that the father is still out there somewhere." Dryden spoke once more.**

**Millerna had handed the diary to Van while Dryden spoke he held it knowing her deepest thoughts were in his hands.**

**"All this information isn't going to find Hitomi and tell how to get her back." Allen said to Dryden.**

**"No it won't." Said a voice from the shadows.**

**"Who are you?" Amano asked.**

**"Some one that for once wants to do the right thing." Dilandau said showing his face to them.**

**"Dilandau! How did you get in here?" Amano asked him ready to call his men.**

**"You can call the guards or you can here me out." He said seeing Amano putting the phone down.**

**"Were listening…" Van spoke with a hard voice.**

**"I want to help you… I… I didn't realize what Maj was up to… He is the dark force Dryden mentioned and as much as I hate you all I don't hate this world and I don't hate Hitomi." He said looking at there faces.**

**"Why don't you hate Hitomi she was the one that always got in your way on Gaea?" Merle piped up as she entered the room from being with the children.**

**"Because… I just don't not enough to let happen what's going to happen to her if we don't hurry." He spoke quickly.**

**"Happen to her what do you know?" Van yelled at him pushing against the wall.**

**"He plans on taking her to his bed… when he does I heard him say there will no longer be a light to get in his way." Dilandau finished. **

**"And you just left her there!" Allen yelled angered at him.**

**"What could I do on my own I'm a good swordsman but I'm not that good. Besides that I don't even think this Maj is human." Dilandau defended himself. Look I'll take you there get you past the guards but we have to hurry." He finished.**

**Van and the other looked at one another then Van looked at Dilandau.**

**"Let's go then." Van said as he and Allen followed him out the door.**

**"Do you think we can trust him?" Millerna asked Dryden.**

**"I don't know why but I think we can." He replied.**

**Millerna looked at Merle.**

**"The children are with Chid, you know he's pretty good with kids." Merle said to her Millerna smiled back at her comment.**

**An hour later Dilandau, Van, and Allen made there way to the palace it almost seemed to easy. **

**"Where is every one?" Allen asked.**

**"Maj is so sure of himself he doesn't think any one would be crazy enough to attack the palace directly so he doesn't keep as many soldiers here." Dilandau said feeling sick he grabbed his head in pain. ("What the heck is wrong with me?") He thought to himself.**

**"You alright?" Van asked him concerned for him he was the only one that could lead them to Hitomi.**

**"Yeah… I'm fine." He replied. "This way…." He said leading them on.**

**They made it to the hall when the guards spotted them.**

**"Van, Allen the door is right there I'll take care of these guys." He told them they went to leave but stopped and turned back to him. "Go!" He yelled at them. They continued into the room. When they got there Hitomi was no where to be seen they searched the room then came to two doors they busted through Hitomi had been tied to a bed there was no one around Maj had fled the seen. Van ran to Hitomi both he and Allen untied her.**

**"Hitomi!!! Hitomi wake up!!!" Van yelled for her to open her eyes.**

**Dilandau entered the room looking around the room then at Hitomi.**

**"She's fine Van now get her out of here while you still can." He said to them.**

**He looked around a corner as Hitomi opened her eyes.**

**"I see why Maj did get the chance." He said kneeling down as Van, Hitomi and Allen made there way over to him.**

**"Looks like Nitish stopped him from getting what he wanted." Dilandau touched him and he opened his eyes.**

**"That's right I remember Nitish saved me." Hitomi said Van helping her down to him.**

**"Why? Why did you save me?" She asked him as he looked upon her he touched her face.**

**"I would gladly give my life to save my Queen…" He said looking over to Dilandau.**

**"My son… he said you know what must be done now… do what ever it takes do not let Maj have the light." He said closing his eyes breathing his last breath.**

**The three looked at Dilandau in shock. Dilandau touched the man and complied with his wishes.**

**"Let's go…." He said getting to his feet.**

**"Dilandau why help us what do you have to gain from…?" Hitomi started to ask.**

**"Not now… I'll answer you questions when you are safe." He said.**

**Van and Allen could tell there was something to all of this and they were seeing a side to him they thought was impossible of him.**

**They made it outside the walls of the palace and were almost to the trees when they were ambushed. Dilandau made a quick decision to us a power he kept hidden.**

**A beam of energy shot from his hands and exploded like a bomb at the soldiers.**

**He stood between Van, Allen, and Hitomi and the soldiers who were attacking.**

**"Go!! I'll catch up later." He said to them and Hitomi ran up to him.**

**"No were not leaving you here..!" She said worried he then took her hand placing something in it. **

**"You must trust that it will be alright." He said looking back at Van and Allen smiling. "My purpose isn't over yet." He said walking away from her and once again shooting energy beams from his hands buying time for them to get away**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**When they had retreated into the trees Hitomi looked at what Dilandau had given her it was a locket she stopped walking Van and Allen stopping as well.**

**"Hitomi what is it?" Van asked.**

**"A locket Dilandau gave me." She said as she opened it.**

**"Why would he give you something like that?" Allen asked watching her open it.**

**Hitomi gasped at the site it was her and Dilandau as children she couldn't breath at the feeling that Dilandau was her brother. She quickly turned back towards the battle.**

**"We have to go back…" She said to them.**

**"It can't be… Dilandau is your…" Van stopped and looked at Allen they knew if this was true they had no choice but to go back for him.**

**They made it back to see Dilandau with his sword drawn fighting his own men.**

**"You are a tartar!" one man yelled engaging him in battle. It was clear that he was wearing from the fight.**

**"Let's go Allen." Van said as they both ran and joined the fight Hitomi stayed behind for she had no weapon and didn't think she would be able to fight yet she still felt weak from what ever Maj had done to her.**

**Moments later Hitomi saw Dilandau get knocked to the ground and was going to be struck. She screamed out in anguish. And she began to glow with a bright light blinding the soldier she grabbed a sword as she ran over to him blocking the blow against her brother.**

**Every one that was fight stopped to watch what was going on Van an Allen ran to Dilandau and helped him up off the ground.**

**"What is going on?" Allen asked Dilandau as he was in shock and worried at the same time.**

**"Hitomi!" He yelled concerned for her. "This is the power of the light she's releasing it…" He said watching Hitomi fight the man was down on the ground.**

**"No! Hitomi! Stop!" Dilandau yelled running to her Van and Allen did the same but when Van and Allen got near her they were knocked to the ground but Dilandau kept going. Hitomi was bout to strike the man before her down when Dilandau ran up to her and embraced her calming her down the light faded and Hitomi was limp in his arms the soldier then ran off from the fight as did the others.**

**When Van and Allen got to them Dilandau was crying and shaking Van took her into his arms.**

**"I thought I wouldn't get to her in time." He said shaking and standing to his feet.**

**Allen placed a hand on his shoulder letting him know that it was alright.**

**"Let's go home now." Van said. With that they made it back to the base.**

**"So Dilandau is Hitomi's twin brother?" Millerna said shocked.**

**"It would seem that way." Van said looking over at Dilandau who was off on his own staring out a window still shaking from what happened with Hitomi.**

**"Is he alright?" Dryden asked.**

**"Don't know." Allen answered.**

**"I almost feel sorry for him." Chid spoke up to the group.**

**"Why is that Chid?" Millerna asked him.**

**"Well think about it he's known the whole time about Hitomi but he could never say anything… Then his own father kept him a secret from every one now when he has finally found his sister he still has to keep his distance." Chid said.**

**"Chid, I don't quite understand what you're trying to say." Van said to him.**

**"Look what touching her did to him not to mention the fact none of you fully trust him yet…. That's why he's off on his own he knows you don't trust him." Chid said.**

**"I think we had every right not to trust him." Dryden spoke to Chid.**

**"Don't you think he needs a friend? If you don't find away to trust him it will cause problems with Hitomi." Chid said.**

**"That is very wise Chid…" Dryden said giving him a compliment.**

**"Hitomi is fine…" Amano said walking into the room. "You know it was lucky that Dilandau got to her when he did any more energy released she might not be…." Amano stopped his words not want to finish them.**

**Van then looked over to Dilandau and started to make his way over to him every one followed. Van came up beside Dilandau not knowing how to thank him.**

**"You don't have to thank me Van I know my place…I know who I am what I was born to do…." Dilandau spoke first not looking at Van then lowered his head to his knees. "I never should have touched her…" He said closing her eyes.**

**"What are you saying?" Van said to him.**

**"You have no idea what it did to me… Do you?" Dilandau said finally looking at him. Van looked at him confused. "By me holding her I felt what she felt I'm not suppose to know good feelings… I was meant to be the counter part the evil one to balance the light… things are so messed up…" He said angered at himself.**

**This whole war has corrupted Hitomi and the light was going to release itself if would have I don't know what would have happened…" Dilandau spoke to Van.**

**"For some one that suppose to be so evil you sure care about Hitomi a lot." Van pointed out to him. Dilandau sat there thinking about what he said.**

**"You have a right not to trust me though… I could turn on you at any time… I still fight the nature I was born with." He said to the group knowing that they were all there.**

**"I don't think that would ever be the case…" Allen said. "If you were going to turn on us you would have done it." Allen continued. **

**It was then Dilandau felt the sharp pain run through his body he grabbed his chest and stood to his feet.**

**"What's wrong? Van asked concerned. He watched as Dilandau struggled to breath.**

**"Dam Maj…" Dilandau said gasping for air. He looked to where Hitomi's room was then looked at Van and the others.**

**"I need to go…" Dilandau said struggling to leave.**

**"You don't look like you should go any where on your own." Millerna said seeing his agony.**

**"She's right." Amano agreed.**

**"I have to put distance between Hitomi and I…." he said trying to leave he fell to his knees. "No… were to close…" he said then the pain got worse he started to scream in pain. In Hitomi's room her monitors began to sound telling that she was in distress.**

**Allen ran to Dilandau the same time Van and Amano ran into Hitomi's room.**

**"Millerna what's wrong with hi?" Allen yelled trying to calm him down.**

**Dilandau looked in Hitomi's room pain still rushing through him he through Allen off of him and pulled out a needle and jabbed himself in the leg.**

**Every one stared at the move and watch as Dilandau calmed down then Hitomi stabilized.**

**"Dilandau what did you do?" Allen asked approaching him as he was there just sitting on his knees silent. Allen saw the look on his face.**

**"I put myself to sleep." He said falling to the floor.**

**"Dilandau!" Allen said worried for him.**

**Later that night when all was calm and everyone was asleep Van woke up and walked around the halls he found himself in Hitomi's room across the room was Dilandau he looked at Hitomi then at Dilandau then sat by Hitomi's side.**

**Allen had done the same thing and went to Hitomi's room.**

**"I see you couldn't sleep as well Van." Allen said opening the door.**

**"I've been trying to figure out what the heck was happening." Van, said running his hands through his hair.**

**"Well… if you think about it Van Hitomi was feeling what Dilandau was." Allen said pointing out the obvious.**

**"I know that Allen it's what Dilandau said when his attack began." Van said. The flash came to them both of Dilandau cursing Maj.**

**"You're right why would he curse Maj?" Allen said as they thought about the event.**

**"Because…" They heard Dilandau start to talk then sit up in the bed holding his head.**

**"Dilandau your awake? Amano said you would be out till tomorrow." Allen said shocked he was awake.**

**"Maj knows… He knows that I betrayed him and he must know who I am now." Dilandau said with his eyes closed. Maj…" He stopped talking and just sat there trying to think about what he was going to say.**

**"What? Dilandau?" Van said. Dilandau looked at Van with a tired look on his face.**

**"Zaibach aren't the only ones that do experiments. I guess now matter where I am it was meant to be…" He said turning away form Van as he did was when Van saw the scar on his neck. Dilandau then looked at Hitomi.**

**"I have known from the time I learned the truth about who I was what my destiny was…." He looked Van in the eye. "I will not live through this… Maj will see to that… Don't worry I don't fear death I welcome it." He said lowering his head and closing his eyes. **

**"You can't mean that?" Allen said to him.**

**"Who wants to live alone for the rest of their life?" He countered.**

**"You're not alone Dilandau you have Hitomi." Van said to him. Dilandau smiled at his words. **

**The day was breaking and Hitomi opened her eyes to Van and Allen talking with Dilandau Van was pressing him to keep talking but he was silent.**

**"Good morning Hitomi…" He finally spoke not look in her direction.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**"You're awake..?" Van said turning to her.**

**"How are you?" Allen asked.**

**"I feel fine…" she said sitting up in the bed with a smile on her face.**

**"I'm glad to here that Hitomi." Dilandau said still not looking at her.**

**"It's because of you… I know what you did… thank you…" She said to him.**

**"What did he do? He won't tell us." Van asked and watched Hitomi look over at him Hitomi saw that he didn't want them to know. **

**"Well aren't you going to tell me?" Van asked seeing that she wasn't going to speak straight forward about it. Hitomi turned her head from him.**

**"It's not my place to tell Van…" Hitomi spoke not looking at the man she loved.**

**Dilandau then swung his legs over the edge of the bed he took a deep breath then put his feet on the floor.**

**"I'll leave you alone…." He said walking to the door and leaving the room.**

**"What was that about?" Allen asked.**

**"Allen you need to go with him please…" Hitomi asked of him both saw the urgency in her eyes.**

**"Hitomi tell us what is going on." Van said seeing tears in her eyes. Hitomi looked at him.**

**"He's dying Van… And I can see bits and pieces of his mind… He doesn't think he can trust himself to be loyal… he struggling badly Van…" Hitomi explained to him.**

**"You think he's dangerous?" Allen spoke up. **

**"Maj… has control of him at times… Dilandau is the way he is because of Maj…" Hitomi said.**

**"That's what he meant when he said that Maj will see to it that he…" Allen stopped and looked at Hitomi then the door.**

**"He's dying because of me…" Hitomi added. "When he stopped me from killing that man he took in some of the light and now it's killing him." Hitomi explained a little more as Allen walked to the door to leave and go after Dilandau.**

**Days went by after that Dilandau seemed to be getting worse but still was found in the training room lifting weights and training with his sword.**

**"Dilandau… Why are you doing this? Your skills are impressive enough." Allen asked him as Dilandau sat down on a bench.**

**"Because if I don't I let him win and the poison will take over and I'm not ready to die just yet." He spoke with a grin on his face. He saw the confusion on the face of his old enemy and smiled closing his eyes.**

**"I have to stay alive long enough to do what I'm suppose to." He told him.**

**"And what might that be? Allen asked.**

**"I have to wait till the time is just right to absorb the light from Hitomi and release its power when I do… well I think you can figure it out." Dilandau said. "This would all be easier if Hitomi had never found out that I was her brother. I would have preferred you all to think I was and enemy…. You know I still struggle everyday not to attack you all." He finally confessed as he stayed silent after the words he spoke then looking at Allen for a reaction.**

**"You know Dilandau maybe you should think about someone else other that you and what your destiny is, like Hitomi always said on Gaea after things came into focus during the war there is no such thing as a predetermined fate you make your life what you want." Allen replied to his remarks. Dilandau smiled at him.**

**"Hitomi has always been a pretty smart girl…" Dilandau looked out a window close to him and thought about Hitomi.**

**"Hitomi… is suffering just as much as I am…." He said then looked at Allen.**

**"Dilandau what are you thinking?" Allen asked him seeing a face on him that was rear.**

**"I have an idea to try and lift her spirits…. Hitomi use to sing all the time… Allen why don't you as Hitomi to come with you to the room across from her study and I'll meet you there." He instructed Allen.**

**"What are you planning?" Allen asked.**

**"Trust me…" Dilandau said getting up and walking off Allen then did what he asked. An hour later Hitomi and Van followed Allen to the room.**

**"Allen I don't get it why would Dilandau ask us to meet him in here?" Hitomi asked as they opened the door. As the door opened they heard music.**

**"My piano…." Hitomi said in shock. Dilandau sat behind it playing it. Allen smiled at the thought then what shocked them was Dilandau started to sing his eyes were closed as though he were in deep concentration.**

"_**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice calls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know**_

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky…

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it though every storm  
What is life, whats the use if your killed inside  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live…, I live.

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always…..

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive….

_**Because you live….. I live…." **_

**Dilandau ended the song he opened his eyes to see a smile on her face which made him smile in return.**

"**Quite the talent you got there." Van said to compliment Dilandau.**

"**Well it was only for Hitomi… she's the one with the real talent." He replied.**

"**Thank you… Dilandau…" Hitomi said to him.**

"**Hitomi if you want you can call me what you did as kid… I miss it in a weird way." Dilandau said to her.**

"**What was that?" Allen asked interested.**

"**Well that's only if she remembers." He said quickly Hitomi smiled as his words.**

"**Of course I remember Dilly." Hitomi said smiling brightly almost ready to laugh.**

**Van and Allen liked what they were seeing.**

"**Okay… Hitomi it's your turn." He said turning back to the keys on the piano and began to play.**

**"My turn…" She said then heard the song she new it well and couldn't help it and began to sing.**

"_**Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside we want to believe they still do  
And a secret is taught, it's our favorite part of the story  
Let's just admit we all want to make it too….**_

Ever ever after  
If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever ever after  
It may only be a wish away…

Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
Sometimes you reach what's realest by making believe….  
Unafraid, unashamed  
There is joy to be claimed in this world  
You even might wind up being glad to be you.…

Ever ever after…

**Hitomi was lost in the song and enjoying herself. Her eyes were closed as she was releasing her voice.**

_**Though the world will tell you it's not smart**_

Ever ever after….  
The world can be yours if you let your heart  
Believe in ever after….

No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning  
Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through….

To ever ever after…  
Forever could even start today  
Ever ever after….  
Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your ever ever after…..  
Ever ever after…..  
(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)

Oh, for ever ever after…"

**The song ended and Hitomi had a big smile on her face and Dilandau had one as well seeing the spark come alive with in her once more. Hitomi looked at Dilandau wondering why he would think to do this.**

"**This is what your light needs Hitomi… to feel happy and that anything is possible." Dilandau said to her. Off to the side Van talked with Allen.**

"**This was all to cheer Hitomi up..?" Van said puzzled at his former enemy.**

"**The longer he's here and around Hitomi the more he seems to be changing… he seems to care only for Hitomi and her happiness… he doesn't care to live for himself at all…" Allen pointed out to Van.**

"**Almost as if he plans on killing himself…" Van spoke in a low voice and whispered the last part.**

"**Hitomi there is one more song I want you to sing then I'm done if you want to continue after wards go right ahead…" Dilandau said as he began to play again the song once more.**

_**Hey, time won't wait**_

_**Life goes by**_

_**Every day's a brand new sky**_

_**Every tear comes to dry…**_

_**All that really matters in this crazy world**_

_**Is you and I together, baby just remember...**_

_**The first leaves of the tree,**_

_**The way you look at me,**_

_**A thousand chiming church bells ring**_

_**The simple things are free**_

_**The sun, the moon, the stars,**_

_**The beating of two hearts**_

_**How I love the simple things,**_

_**The simple things just are**_

_**So here we go**_

_**Let's just dance**_

_**Teach my soul to take this chance**_

_**Put my heart in your hands**_

_**Out of all the moments that we leave behind**_

_**Turn around and tell me baby we'll remember...**_

**This song Van couldn't help but really listen to Hitomi had such passion and he could help but think it was about them…**

_**The thunder and the rain,**_

_**The way you say my name**_

_**After all the clouds go by the simple things remain**_

_**The sun, the moon, the stars,**_

_**The beating of two hearts**_

_**How I love the simple things,**_

_**The simple things just are**_

_**Oh, The ocean and the sky**_

_**The way we feel tonight**_

_**I know that it's the love that brings the simple things to light**_

_**The sun, the moon, the stars,**_

_**The beating of two hearts**_

_**I love the way the simple things,**_

_**The simple things just are….**_

_**I love the way the simple things just are…**_

_**Just are…simple Just are… The simple things just are..**_

**When this song was ended Hitomi smiled at Van and he saw a new fire burning with in her.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**At this point Dilandau had gotten up and Hitomi had begun to play and sing all on her own.**

**"Wow she's amazing…" Van said as they all continued to listen to her.**

**"You should have seen her when she was reaching her peak performing on the stage…" Dilandau said not realizing what he had said.**

**"So you mean to tell us that you seen her perform?" Allen asked him. Dilandau looked at him gulped and returned his answer.**

**"Its not like I was the only one going to her concerts…" he said turning back to Hitomi.**

**"I take that as a yes…" Van spoke grinning at his remark.**

**The next song came to there attention it was a slow sad song but sung with such love and passion.**

"_**Hold me close, baby please  
Tell me anything but that you're gonna leave  
As I kiss this fallen tear…  
I promise you I will be here…**_

Until the stars fall from the sky  
Until I find the reason why  
And darling as the years go by  
Until there's no tears left to cry  
'Til the angels close my eyes  
And even if we're worlds apart  
I'll find my way back to you...  
By heart….

When you go, I'll stop the clock  
I won't ever let this moment stop  
Time is stealing you from me  
But it can never take this memory

Until the stars fall from the sky  
Until I find the reason why  
And darling as the years go by  
Until there's no tears left to cry  
'Til the angels close my eyes  
And even if we're worlds apart  
I'll find my way back to you...  
By heart.

Until the stars fall from the sky  
Until I find the reason why  
And darling as the years go by  
Until there's no tears left to cry  
'Til the angels close my eyes  
And even if we're worlds apart  
I'll find my way back to you...  
By heart…"

**Hitomi ended the song and as she did all three guys were just staring at her.**

**"This was one of my favorites that she wrote." Dilandau said feeling and remembering some one he once loved.**

**"Could it be that Dilandau is a bit of a romantic?" Allen said teasing him a bit.**

**With his remark Dilandau blushed a bit as this was pointed out.**

**Van looked at Allen and smiled Dilandau was becoming more comfortable around them to let his guard down enough to show his feelings. **

**Hitomi was thumbing through some papers on the piano and came across a song that she didn't write she didn't even know it she began to play it grabbing Dilandau's attention causing him to walk over and grab the paper away.**

**"Hey! What are you doing?" Hitomi snapped at him.**

**"This is mine… I was working on it before you got here… I'll just take it with me now…" He said trying to leave but Hitomi stopped him by grabbing his arm.**

**"I don't think so let me see it…" She said smiling and taking it back from him.**

**"This is good really good... Come on let me…" Hitomi said.**

**"No! It's …" Dilandau snapped at her.**

**"Well… who might the other person be that you wrote it for?" Hitomi said teasing him and his smile dropped and his face got hard but his eyes were sad.**

**"That is none of your business…" He said turning from his sister.**

**"Hey Dilly I'm sorry I was just fooling around… I thought maybe that we could sing it together it might make you feel better about it…" Hitomi said working her magic on he brother. Dilandau turned back to look at his sister in the eye she was sincere.**

**"Esther… her name is Esther…" Dilandau revealed to them. "I don't know if she's dead or alive…" He said and Hitomi took his hand and smiled.**

**"What does your heart tell you?" Hitomi asked him.**

**"That she's alive…" He said smiling.**

**"Well then… lets finish the song together… you gotta have it done before you see her again." Hitomi said dragging him over to the piano.**

**"Well this is a surprise…" Van said running his and through his hair.**

**"You're telling me…" Allen said shocked that Dilandau could love some one.**

**Once more Van and Allen heard Hitomi play the notes then they heard Dilandau's voice they heard his sincerity for this girl they felt sympathy for him he didn't even know if this girl Ester was still alive or not.**

**"**_**The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you, yeah**_

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find you and I collide

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know  
I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find you and I collide

Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find you and I collide

You finally find you and I collide  
You finally find you and I collide"

**Hitomi had joined him they harmonized perfectly with one another the song finally was finished Dilandau looked at Hitomi.**

"**Thank you… it's getting late." Dilandau said getting up from the piano he walked out of the room a bit sad.**

"**You know maybe you should have left it alone Hitomi." Allen said to her, Hitomi turned and looked at him.**

"**What do you mean?" She asked.**

"**Allen means it might be painful for him to…" Van started speaking.**

"**I understand but keeping feelings like that bottled up isn't good for any person, besides Esther might very well still be alive." Hitomi spoke up to them. Van smiled at Hitomi.**

"**It is getting late." Allen said opening the door to leave Van and Hitomi followed suite making there way to their rooms for the night.**

**That night Dilandau sat looking out his window thinking about the girl who had stolen his heart he remembered the girl that was with him the day of his surgery and that being the last time he saw her being told that she had died when the bomb had fallen. He pictured her bright blue eyes and her red hair and the way she smelled of cherry blossoms as he thought of her he closed his eyes and sleep took him where he wanted to be in her arms again.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**The night came and went Hitomi awoke in Van's arms and smiled she couldn't believe that he was there with her thoughts came to her as she looked at him he would have to go back soon his kingdom needed him as Millerna, Dryden and Chid's kingdoms needed them as well as she thought about it her smile began to fade. Van opened his eyes to a smiling Hitomi but watched her smile fade away.**

**"What is it?" Van asked her.**

**"Van, Oh nothing… it's just that I was thinking that you and the others well…" She stopped on her thought and Van just looked at her.**

**"Go on…" Van said waiting for her to finish.**

**"It's just that… well don't you're kingdoms need you…?" Hitomi finally spit out of her mouth. Van sighed at her words.**

**"Yes, Hitomi they do but I don't want you to think about that right now… we were all sent here for a reason to help you like you helped us remember." He said holding her close to him.**

**That afternoon Dilandau walked the grounds looking at his surroundings and Allen was walking the same path he was but going the other way.**

**"Dilandau… How are you doing today?" Allen asked him. Dilandau thought for a moment he still felt sick but should he lie so he wouldn't go and tell Hitomi. Allen stood there waiting for his answer concerned that it was taking so long to answer him.**

**"Fine I guess…" Dilandau finally answered.**

**"You know that was a really great thing you did for Hitomi." Allen complimented him. Dilandau just stood there for a moment.**

**"Well I figured that…" He stopped speaking when he caught a girl walking by on the other path. She had red hair and blue eyes his head turned and watched her walk by and walk on with her friends.**

**"Dilandau, you alright?" Allen asked him seeing his gaze following the girl he got pale in color Allen smiled at this. Dilandau then spoke something only his love would know and he hoped it was her and that she would stop and turn to look at him.**

**"The Light is guided by the shinning stars above!" He spoke as loud as he could in her direction when he finished the phrase the girl stopped in her tracks she was in shock at those words he heart skipped a beat.**

**"What is it Ester what's wrong?" her friend asked her as she slowly turned around to see a man. Every one else faded away and all she saw was the love of her life she thought that she had lost forever.**

**Allen watched what was going on this was Dilandau's Esther she was beautiful she had pale white skin deep blue eyes and deep red hair he watched the girl stair in shock then tears forming in her eyes.**

**"Dilly!" She yelled and started to run to him. **

**"Ester!" Dilandau yelled in return and he to ran to her.**

**Allen stood back at smiled at the two as they took one another in their arms.**

**"Well this should please Hitomi to hear." Allen said going on his way to deliver the message.**

**"Dilly I thought you were dead…! I'm so happy to have you in my arms once more.**

**"Esher… I thought I would never see you again…" He spoke softly in her ear and held her tight.**

**When Hitomi got wind of what had happened she wanted to see for her self her Van were lead by Allen to where he had left them. This brought a smile to Hitomi's face.**

**"This is great now maybe he will stop talking suicide." Hitomi said causing the others to look at her.**

**"He's talked pretty grim about him dying and it being his destiny but Hitomi he's hasn't talked about taking his own life." Van said to her, Hitomi looked at him.**

**"A person doesn't have to talk about to think it…" Hitomi said revealing Dilandau's thoughts to them.**

**"Remember I'm the one that can see things others can't." She said dropping the smile on her face. "I know what he was planning to do and when now maybe he will change his mind." Hitomi said retreating back inside.**

**"Want to share with us what that is?" Allen asked her. Hitomi looked around.**

**"There is going to be a battle soon Maj will engage me in this battle he will attempt to take the light this time… moments before Dilandau planned on taking the entire light into him and releasing its power all on his own causing his life to end…" Hitomi stopped not wanting to see the reaction on her loves face or her friends.**

**"Were ever going to tell us about this?" Van asked her. The lack of an answer told then what they didn't want to hear.**

**"So you were planning to take him on all on your own?" Van said to her angered.**

**"Van… there are some things that have to happen in order for other things that need to become." Hitomi said upset that he had put her in a position like this.**

**"Hold on you two nothing has happened yet!" Allen yelled trying to calm then down then the saying Dilandau spoke to cause Ester to turn around hit him.**

**"Allen what?" Hitomi asked him.**

**"Hitomi… Dilandau said a phrase that caused Esther to take notice to who he was I think that it means something." Allen said to her.**

**"What is it?" Hitomi asked.**

**"The Light is guided by the shinning stars above." Allen repeated it to her.**

**Both men watched as Hitomi was thinking as to what the meaning could be.**

**"Well Hitomi do you know the meaning?" Van asked her.**

**"I'm not sure but… I have a book that has that phrase in it. It's a fairytale about a girl who posses the light of the stars and she can only release that light when she finds her true love." Hitomi said still thinking about the meaning.**

**"Why would that have meaning between Dilandau and Esther?" Allen asked.**

**"In the story is there a way to know who this person is the one who has the light of the stars?" Van asked having a thought.**

**"Van?" Allen said wondering what he was thinking.**

**"I was just thinking that… Well Hitomi contains the light but which one and who contains the light of the stars?" Van said.**

**"You don't think that this Esther is?" Hitomi stopped.**

**"She's the one who had the light of the stars." Van said thinking he had solved the puzzle.**

**Dilandau and Esther sat and talked for most of the day in a nearby field that was once a park before the war began.**

**"Dilly what happened to you? What did Maj do to you?" Esther asked him.**

**"I don't want to talk about that all that matters at this moment is you being with you." Dilandau said to her taking her into his arms.**

**"They told me that you were dead that you had complications from a surgery." Esther said crying into his shirt. Dilandau hung his head at her words.**

**"Ester I need to tell you the truth the whole truth…" he said to her pulling her away to look her in the eyes.**

**"What ever it is we will get through it." She said to him waiting for him to tell her all that had happened to him.**

**"Ester you need to know that Hitomi is my sister my twin and that she has the light…"**

**"Dilandau…" Esther said shocked. "She can't…" Ester said worried.**

**"I know…" He said to her turning from her eyes. "And what Maj did to me only you are to know. I don't want the others to know…. Maj has control over me he has a piece of my heart he keeps it with him." Dilandau revealed to her.**

**"So he can make you do things that you don't want to?" Esther asked him.**

**"Yes, I fight him almost everyday he tells me in my mind to kill those who stand in his way and he tells me to kill Hitomi." Dilandau said to her.**

**"Oh Dilly…" Eshter said hugging him which brought a smile to Dilandau's face he then lifted her mouth to his they then watched the sun set together then headed back to the compound his arm around her waist. He was happy for the moment.**

**"Good night Ester." Dilandau said leaving her at her door she watched him leave she closed her eyes wondering if this was all real or just a dream.**

**"Esther, can I talk with you?" Hitomi said as Ester went to open her door.**

**"Hitomi, What are you doing here?" She asked.**

**"We have a few questions" Van said coming from around the corner with Allen at his side.**

**"What do you want to know?" Esther asked.**

**"I want to know Esther what the phrase the light is guided by the shining stars means." Hitomi asked.**

**"It's just a phrase that I told Dilly when we began to date." Esther said to them.**

**"It's just not a phrase there is a story behind it Esther and I want to know if you are the light of the stars?" Hitomi asked her.**

**"So you figured out that much already…" She said lowering her head to Hitomi. "There is only one light that light has been passed from the start into a royal house it was granted to the queen of Atlantis over a thousand years ago she was to pass it to her dependence and one day release that power covering the earth and bringing peace for a millennium. That person must have a pure heart and the wisdom of a thousand years. This person will know all things past present and future and know that the love they have for one can never be because of their destiny." Ester spoke to Hitomi and the others. Hitomi's heart sank hearing her words.**

**"Who are you and how do you know all of this?" Van demanded to know seeing and feeling Hitomi's pain.**

**"I am the lights keeper… she spoke closing her eyes to them.**

**"How can that be when Hitomi has the light?" Allen asked her. Esther sighed.**

**"I have the birth mark when the last carry of the light died I was not able to contain it… I was…" She stopped and looked down the hall where she last saw Dilandau and tears fell from her eyes and hit the floor before her feet.**

**"Hitomi… I'm so sorry you never should have had to bear this burden… I was selfish I wanted to be with Dilandau… you could say that we pulled each other out of the dark and when the light came looking for me I rejected it so it went in search of some one else that held a pure heart and the strength to contain it… that's why when you gave it to your daughter all it did was keep her alive and right now it's taking you over little by little it's trying to form you into what it thinks you should be." Esther stopped talking Van and Allen looked at Hitomi she had a blank look on her face. Then Hitomi got closer to Esther and put both hands on her shoulders and smiled at her.**

**"It's alright Esther… I understand you wanting to be with the one you love… I think I would have done the same thing you did." Hitomi said to her.**

**"Hitomi I will take the light from you now I think that I am ready now." Ester said to her.**

**"Esther… things are in play right now that need to play out." Hitomi said to her.**

**"Hitomi… you don't have to fight him… I can do it I was born to do it." Esther said.**

**"Not yet… does Dilandau know about you?" Hitomi asked.**

**"Yes, he does that's why he planned to do what he was going to do he thought I was dead and he knew you would never survive if you tried to release the lights power. That and it would give him great pleasure in destroying that man who has contr…" She stopped realizing what she was saying she promised to keep his secret. **

**"What? Ester… What's going on with him?" Hitomi demanded to know.**

**"It's not my place to tell you…" Esther spoke turning to her door and putting her hand on the handle to go in. Hitomi knew that this was her only chance to find out what Maj did to her brother she knew Dilandau would never tell her.**

**"It must have been pretty bad if you won't tell his Sister about it." Van spoke stopping her from turning the knob. Esther stopped she dropped her hand to her side. **

**"I thought he was dead… Three years ago he went in for surgery the staff there told me that there were complications and that they were sorry but he didn't make it little did I know Maj had plans for him back then…" Esther spoke not turning to face him.**

**"There were complications alright Maj himself caused them… and when the time comes I will be the one to obliterate him for what he did." Ester said gripping her fists.**

**"Ester please tell me you know I'm his twin… you know that I can feel his pain I want to understand this pain I feel from time to time I know its not emotions this pain it physical." Hitomi said making Van aware of pain she was keeping from her.**

**Esther lowered her head her princess was asking something of her that she promised the one she loved she would keep secret.**

**"You deserve to know…" Esther said turning to look at her princess.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Esther turned to look at Hitomi Van by her side Allen standing behind them.**

"**If I tell you, you must promise not to fear him no matter what I tell you." Esther said to them. Hitomi nodded to her conditions.**

"**Maj took a part of his heart in order to control him." Esther said feeling tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Maj knows that Dilandau was the one who betrayed him." Ester pointed out to them.**

"**That's what happened to him that night." Van said remembering and Allen did as well.**

"**It just wasn't him absorbing some of the lights power Maj was causing the pain in his chest." Allen spoke out as they were putting the pieces together.**

"**That's why he doesn't completely trust himself around us." Hitomi said now understanding her brother's words.**

"**No one wants to die… but if he had a choice he would choose himself before wanting to harm any one else." Esther said to them finally letting a tear flow from her eye and down her cheek. "I know he's not perfect and I know that he's done things in his past that he's not proud of but no one is perfect we have all made mistakes but nothing could or ever will stop me from loving him for the man that he is and the man he wants to be." She finished her words to them. **

**Hitomi looked at Esther, her words just now let her know that they had planned a future with one another she walked over to her and placed her hands on her shoulder Esther looked up at her their eyes meeting.**

"**Esther with your help I will do everything in my power to make sure that you two will have your future together you have my word." Hitomi said boldly.**

"**Princess, don't make promises that you can not keep." Esther said with a half smile knowing that Hitomi had good intentions. Esther turned from her once more turned the door knob opened the door and just as she went to enter her room Hitomi stopped her by grabbing her arm causing her to turn and look Hitomi in the eyes. Her eyes were determined and hard.**

"**I don't make promises that I can not keep." Hitomi said hard to her Esther was breathing hard at her words and the tome that was used and saw that maybe she was some one else. Hitomi let her go and walked away shocking Van and Allen. The two men looked at Esther.**

"**What was that about just now?" Allen asked her.**

"**I'm not sure…." She said watching Hitomi walked down the hall.**

"**But you have a thought don't you? Your face tells it all." Van spoke.**

"**My thought about what just happened…. Well…. I think I know why the light chose her…" She said still thinking about the possibility. "She may not be the light of this world but she is the Hope…." She said then thinking about other factors.**

"**Hope and light must exist together one can not work with out the other." She spoke out then thought about Hitomi and Dilandau being twins.**

"**But doesn't hope work with faith?" Allen asked.**

"**I thought they were the same thing." Van said.**

"**Hold on I'm trying to put this together if I'm the light Hitomi is the hope then…" She stopped and gasped at her thought.**

"**Your going to say that Dilandau is the faith aren't you?" Van asked her.**

"**It makes sense Maj wanted to make sure that nothing could sand in his way so what would be the best way to do so try and destroy it and that is what he had tried to do with Dilandau, if he dies…" Esther swallowed hard.**

"**You're saying that if he dies Hitomi will to." Van said thinking about what he just said he couldn't loose Hitomi but the thought came that he might not be able to control that fact this time. Allen stood there thinking as well about this fact.**

"**Esther… I think you have this wrong from what I have seen even as Hitomi walked away and things I have seen on Gaea concerning Hitomi… Hitomi is the faith and what I have seen from Dilandau here he would be the hope…" He spoke looking at Van. "And I believe that things will work out just fine if the three of you work together nothing will be able to stop you." Allen said with a smile. "All the pieces seem to be together now." He finished. Esther looked at him in awe this man was right she looked at Van and tilted her head.**

"**What? Why are you looking at me that way?" Van asked her as she was weirding him out.**

"**It's nothing…" She said walking through her door ready to close it but before she shut the door she spoke to him.**

"**It's just nice to meet another light, another person just like me…" with that she shut the door to them. Van and Allen looked at one another confused.**

**Well sorry for the short chapter here but things have been happening and I limited time to write now… I now where I want the story to go but getting there right now is difficult for some reason the next chapter will not pick up right after this one and I'm sorry for that I hope you all wont be up set to much with me but if I don't get out what I need to I might loose that too so… I'm so sorry well please tell me what you think and thank you for reading bye now…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Days went by after Esther had last spoken with Van and Allen then Esther found herself 8in their presence along with Yukari who was also her friend she was asking her a question when Van and Allen had walked over to them.**

"**Yukari have you seen Dilly I'm worried he hasn't come by to see me in days." Esther asked her concerned.**

"**What do you mean you haven't seen him?" Van spoke up as they walked up to the girls.**

"**No I haven't seen him it's not like him…." She said.**

"**Have you checked the music room?" Yukari asked her. "It was recently reopened." She said smiling at her. Esther then smiled at her Yukari had seen him there and so she was relieved turning to go towards the music room.**

**Yukari then returned to her work and then guys went on there way.**

"**Van I thought you were going to ask her what she meant about the other night?"**

"**I was but it can wait." Van said as he heard two children running and yelling Daddy at him the twins hugged him tight and almost brought him to his knees.**

**Allen had to laugh at him seeing he was almost brought down by two children.**

"**What's so funny Allen?" Van snarled at his laughter.**

"**Oh nothing… it's just… well…. All the battles you fought and no man could bring you down and now I see two children almost brought you to your knees is…." Allen stopped and saw the look on his face Van was grinning.**

"**I see so this is funny to you… let's see how well you do Allen…. Kids get him…." Van said ginning evilly.**

"**Uncle Allen…!" they yelled pouncing on him totally bringing him down to where they had him on his back Van saw that they were tickling and laughing and Allen was enjoying it then a bout of sadness hit him as he watched Allen.**

"**He never got to do this with his own son and most likely never will because Chid will never know Allen as his father but just a trusted friend.**

**In the music room Dilandau was found by Esther they then took off together because to them every moment was precious Hitomi has been watching and decided to take over the piano after they left her fingers plucked the keys one by one then she closed her eyes and let the music take her away.**

**Van left Allen with his twins for there was no one he trust more with them he went in search of Hitomi when he heard music he thought that it was Dilandau till he heard the voice he then entered the room to see Hitomi at the piano so he decided to not to interrupt her and just listen.**

Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had

All I know is just you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight….

So I won't give up, no I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time and I won't be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me…

**As Van listened to the words he realized this was about him so he thought.**

All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
Took this moment to my dreams

So I won't give up, no I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

**Van listened more could she be singing about everyone she lost besides him he thought to himself. He heard and felt her passion it was like he could see and feel what she was. Flashed rushed him.**

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up, no I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe

**He then he felt her sorrow then determination and finally happiness as she was ending the song.**

That I won't give up, no I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over, someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me, someone's watching over me…

"**That was amazing" Van said causing Hitomi to turn to him.**

"**Van… I thought I was alone…." Hitomi said to him standing to her feet.**

"**Hitomi… you're never alone…. I'm always here with you." Van said as he walked to her and put his arms around her he felt her embrace him and smile. She pulled away and looked at him he was gazing down into her eyes he saw her smile she was beaming for some reason.**

"**What are you smiling at?" Van asked.**

"**That fact that you're here in my arms… and the fact that when I look in your eyes I see you love for me and our children… and mostly… I can see our future together when this is all over with." She spoke to him he then gently bent over and kissed her lips.**

**It wasn't long after they hear sirens go off and Amano running in the room.**

"**Amano what is it!" Hitomi asked.**

"**Our worst fear there has been an earthquake 100 miles of shore!" Amano said to her. Hitomi didn't know what to say she stood there for a moment Van looking at her.**

"**Hitomi…! There is a tsunami heading this way we have maybe an hour!" Amano yelled snapping her out of her numbness.**

"**Open the shelters and get everyone under ground!" Hitomi yelled giving the order.**

"**Hitomi what is going on?" Van asked as he followed Hitomi both running to the hangers where the Gundams were.**

"**A huge title wave is heading for the city… these waves have killed thousands if not millions they have destroyed cities even nations…." Hitomi explained. Van realized that this was serious they could all die.**

"**Amano!" Hitomi yelled and he and the others all ran over.**

"**What is the plan Hitomi?" Yukari asked her.**

"**The plan is that everyone gets under ground while I…" Hitomi stopped her words when Amano interrupted her.**

"**No! I will not let you risk your life…!" he yelled at her.**

"**Do we have a choice?" Hitomi asked him.**

"**I won't go alone the shield needs the other gundams in order to work.**

"**Your right… you're defiantly not going alone." Dilandau said walking in the room with Esther by his side. Hitomi turned to her brother and his girl friend.**

"**No I wont risk your life." Hitomi said to him.**

"**Oh but you will risk your own… knowing you have a responsibility not only to your people but to your children to stay alive at any cost. What part about that makes sense?" He asked her putting her in her place. "Hitomi you are just one person you cant save everyone… You can't do miracles…!" he said once again bringing her to reality. Hitomi stood there shocked at what her twin was saying to her. Dilandau was right she thought to herself.**

"**Hitomi… I didn't mean…" He said to her as he saw her face.**

"**No… you're right but that doesn't mean I can't try." Hitomi said then walked off to the hangers everyone followed.**

"**Amano I need you to stay here make sure my children are safe." Hitomi gave her order.**

"**Yukari has already gathered them along with Chid, Merle, Dryden. and Millerna they are all down in the bunkers. I'm going…" Amano said to her.**

**Hitomi looked to Van and Allen who were there waiting for her to give the order and there to give there support. Hitomi took a breath stood there for a moment then looked up at her Gundam.**

"**Hitomi…? What's wrong?" Van asked her putting a hand on her shoulder.**

"**Nothing…. Let's go…" Hitomi said making her way into her Gundam as did the others they all then left the hanger and sped out then was told what to do.**

"**Van! Now!" Hitomi yelled seeing the wave about to hit the city.**

"**Allen…" Amano yelled they all put there arms out sending energy to one another then sending a shield up around the city then all braced themselves as the wave came crashing down on them. The only one struggling was Hitomi, with every wave that put pressure on the shield she was feeling pain in her legs.**

"**Hitomi…! What's wrong?" Dilandau asked her causing all to be concerned for her.**

"**Nothing… Really…" She replied to them. It was then it happened her left leg on the Gundam gave out. Hitomi screamed in pain and almost went down when suddenly out of no where a force held her up every one looked down it was Dilandau some how he was holding her up with his power he was concentrating hard and you could tell because the strain was almost to much for him.**

**It wasn't long after Dilandau did what he did that the waves stopped and Hitomi was let down gently then the shield was gone.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"**Hitomi!" Van yelled getting out of his Gundam Allen and Amano ran over as well making there way to Hitomi's Gundam Van got the cockpit open Hitomi was on the floor. He picked her up and got her out.**

"**Hitomi are you hurt?" Van asked her he saw her smiling face.**

"**I'm fine Van…" She said as Van jumped down off on to the ground Hitomi still in his arms.**

"**Well if you're fine Hitomi you won't mind walking back." Amano said to her calling her bluff.**

"**Fine…" Hitomi said as Van put her down when he did her leg gave out and Van caught her before she hit the ground.**

"**Let me look at your leg." Amano said walking over to them he ran his hand over it then saw how much pain Hitomi was in he felt the break.**

"**It's just as I thought… Hitomi it's broken you need to stay off it or it may never heal." Amano explained. "We need to get you back so that I can properly set it." Amano said to her as Van picked her up everyone saw that Hitomi wasn't happy with this news.**

"**So how did you know that she was lying?" Allen asked Amano.**

"**I have learned with Hitomi when she says one thing it almost certainly means the opposite which if she's not careful it could cost her, her life one day." Amano explained to Allen.**

**Days later Hitomi was in her room not happy about being confined to her bed.**

"**I know you want to get up but Amano said at least four days in bed." Van said to her hiding his laughter. Hitomi sighed and was almost pouting that Van was keeping her in the bed. **

"**You know Hitomi your lucky that your even alive if Dilandau hadn't stepped in when he did we would all be dead every one is right Hitomi, you're pushing yourself to hard you need rest as much as the next person." Van said to her as Hitomi looked out the window thinking about what was being spoken to her.**

"**Van I know…. And I am tiered but…" She said dropping her head.**

"**Hitomi I understand more than you know." Van said sitting on the bed and lifting her chin and looking her in the eye he then slowly pulled her close and into a deep kiss. Hitomi melted into him and wanted him to stay with her but their children acquired his attention she knew that he hadn't spent that much time with them so she sent him off with a smile.**

**Sitting there alone in her room Hitomi began to think about the dream that she had been having she was the one who was to face Maj and she knew that a battle a final battle was coming but she looked at her current condition and was angered it would take months for her leg to heal so how was it that she was going to face him one on one.**

"**Maybe the dream is wrong it has to be…" Hitomi said to herself.**

"**Wrong about what Hitomi?" Allen said coming in to her room and seeing the look on her face he remembered this look from when she was a kid the first time she came to Gaea and she knew that trouble was coming.**

"**It's nothing Allen." Hitomi said to him trying to hide her fear and worry.**

"**I know you better than that you know Hitomi…" He spoke with a smile on his face then sitting on the bed.**

"**I'm just worried that if a battle should happen…" She said turning from him.**

"**Don't worry about it Hitomi we all will handle it… all you need to do is concentrate on getting better." He said to her placing a hand on her leg.**

"**That is easier said than done…" Hitomi said smiling at him for trying to cheer her up. "Thanks Allen…" Hitomi said putting her hand on his.**

**A week went by and Hitomi when no one was around would get up out of bed and work on her leg trying to speed up the process of it healing.**

**One night as she was getting ready for bed Van came in her room.**

"**Hitomi what are you doing?" He said as he walked in catching her out of bed. Hitomi was over by her window looking at the sky. And just as Van got to her a blast shattered the window knocking them to the floor. Hitomi looked around coughing.**

"**Van!" she yelled looking around but she couldn't see him any where then out of the smoke he walked over to her and picked her up.**

"**Hitomi are you alright?" Van asked then seeing her nod to him. They were about to leave the room when Van was knocked to the floor he felt the back of his head he was in a lot of pain when he looked up he saw Maj he had Hitomi by the throat against a wall. Van reached for his sword.**

"**Put her down!" Van demanded on him.**

"**Or what? The way I see it I'm holding all the cards." Maj spoke looking at Hitomi.**

"**Isn't that right Princess…." Maj said to her with a smile on his face.**

**Van watched Hitomi carefully then he saw he hand it had something in it.**

"**As always Maj you are so totally wrong!" Hitomi said bringing her hand up placing a dagger into his side causing him to drop her. Maj yelled in pain then pulled that dagger out now he would have to deal with Van who was now in front of Hitomi.**

"**This shall prove to be interesting seeing that you don't stand a chance against me Van…" Maj said to him now drawing his sword. **

**Allen and Dilandau were trying there hardest to get to Hitomi's room but the entire wing of the complex was under attack. The swords clashed with their enemy.**

"**This is pointless…" Dilandau said then lifted his hand. "I think I'll clear the way." He said blasting the men down so that he and Allen could get to Hitomi's room.**

**Out of a side hall Esther showed up in their path.**

"**Esther what are you doing here you should get to safety with the others." Dilandau questioned her.**

"**There is no time for that Maj is here and he's after my light I need to reclaim it from Hitomi before he…" She spoke when Allen interrupted her.**

"**Say no more… This way..!" Allen said kicking away some debris.**

**In Hitomi's room the battle was getting out of Van's hands Maj had now thrown him against a wall to where he was knocked out and Maj was about to strike him when Hitomi blocked the blow with her sword, Van had come too and saw the seen before him.**

"**Get away from him it's me you want!" Hitomi said standing on her leg. Van was shocked she had to be in pain.**

"**Hitomi no…" Van said trying to stand up. Hitomi looked back to see that he was hurt bad enough that he wasn't able to get up.**

"**Let's see how you are against me Princess seeing that you're injured." Maj mocked her he then lunged at her full force. Hitomi to even things out held her sword tightly and concentrated brining a light to the sword she held then she fought back with everything that she had.**

"**You're using the power of the light." Maj said to her.**

"**No this is my own power…" She said pushing him back then it was him against the wall Hitomi then turned her back and went to help Van just as she made her way to him Maj blasted her against the wall.**

"**Hitomi!" Van yelled trying to get to her but Maj got to her first.**

"**Now Hitomi I'll be taking that light." Maj said leaning himself down to kiss her lips, when out of no where a blue blast of energy knocked him away from her.**

"**Get away from my sister Maj!" Dilandau yelled at him standing in front of her as Allen and Esther made there way to her.**

"**Hold on Hitomi." Esther said as she took her hand the light then reentered Esther's body. Van finally got over to them.**

"**Is she alright?" Van asked Dilandau listening for the response.**

"**I think she will be fine." Esther said look up and over at where Dilandau.**

**Maj got up to see who it was that attacked him.**

"**Ah Dilandau… it's been awhile…" he said with a smirk wiping the blood from him mouth.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen **

"**So you finally have a back bone Dilandau…" Maj said to him as he gritted his teeth. "So where is your sword I would so love to teach you a lesson, or I could just…" Maj stopped opening his hand and magically calling Dilandau's heart to it.**

**When this happened Hitomi had come too and all were looking at Dilandau's heart in the palm of their adversary it was glowing.**

"**All I have to do to get rid of you is this…" Maj said as he tightened the grip around Dilandau's heart as he did this Dilandau gripped his chest and was on his knees.**

**Maj started to laugh and Dilandau stood to his feet which shocked every one.**

"**I will not let you win this fight I'll die first." Dilandau spoke in pain.**

"**You know Dilandau this is why I liked you and why I chose you why I did to what I did because you were willing to die for me and now it seems you choose to die for you sister… so be it…" Maj said releasing Dilandau's heart. "Only one of us will live." Maj said lifting his hand out sending a fire ball rushing towards him. Dilandau put his hand out to defend himself and those that were behind him blocking the fire with a force field.**

"**I see you're power has grown…" Maj said to him impressed.**

"**That's right Maj now you're finally going to see what I can really do…" Dilandau said raising his hands gathering his power together he brought it down and forced Maj outside through the wall. Dilandau turned to the others.**

"**Are you all alright?" He asked them concerned about Hitomi.**

"**Looks like we're all okay." Van told him.**

"**I didn't know that you could do that." Allen said amazed that he had kept this from them.**

"**When I first came here I couldn't but the more time I spent here the more my power began to rise and develop.**

"**In other words the more time he was close to Hitomi." Esther blurted out.**

"**I don't understand." Van said confused.**

"**This is why I was always kept from Hitomi when we're close to one another both our powers grow stronger." Dilandau explained to them He then looked at Hitomi and offered her a hand.**

"**Are you ready to finish what was started two years ago?" Dilandau asked her and she took his hand.**

"**But, Hitomi your leg." Allen said reminding her on her injury.**

"**That shouldn't be an issue by now." Esther spoke up. "I removed the light as long as Hitomi had it her true power was unable to come to surface the light was really doing more damage than good to her." Esther finished.**

"**We'll all do this together." Van said standing with Allen at his side Hitomi smiled at them.**

"**I never thought this was possible…" Dilandau said breaking the silence.**

"**What was impossible?" Van asked.**

"**The fact that we're all on the same side and that you all trust me, after all the horrible things that I have done." He said closing his eyes and looking out to the battle ahead of them. Hitomi took his hand and he looked at her in the eyes at that moment Hitomi saw his future he was happy with Esther and they had a family.**

"**You're not alone any more and you never will be." Hitomi spoke softly to him.**

"**Thank you… Now let's go teach Maj a lesson that he will never forget." Dilandau said and they all walked out side where Maj was waiting with soldiers at his side.**

**The soldiers rushed them everyone had drawn a sword including Esther. Maj watched the seen waiting to take action as he was regaining is strength. He then picked his target and wanted to finish what he had begun with Van, while his back was turned Maj threw him against a tree.**

"**Van!" Hitomi yelled at the sight. Hitomi then did her best to fight he way over to him as Maj was getting ready to try and finish things.**

"**You know Van Fanel I thought you would be more a challenge to me you being the pilot of the great Escaflowne." He said while Van was no in shock that he knew all of this.**

"**How do you know all of this?" Van asked him getting to his feet.**

"**It's easy to know if one is from Gaea to know this information I also know that you are a Draconian and when your dead I'll mount your wings on my wall, you know its too bad about your brother he could have joined your wings as well." Maj said grinning as him.**

"**Well I'm not dead yet." Van said as their swords clashed into one another.**

"**To have the last Draconian as a trophy…" Maj spoke as Esther and Hitomi took the front and the back of him getting him away from Van.**

"**What are you doing?" Van asked them.**

"**Van you are not alone any more." Esther spoke revealing her wings.**

"**She's right Van…" Hitomi said with a smile then revealed her wings as well.**

"**So not only will I have one Draconian I'll have three in my collection." Maj said in laughter.**

"**Have you forgotten me Maj." Dilandau said causing him to turn around I'll make you pay for what you have done not only to me but my people and my family." He said to Maj.**

"**Van the reason why we are feared is not only because of our wings on Gaea its because of our powers when we are close to one another that is why we were all hunted down. Even here on earth as well that's why Hitomi and I were separated and kept secret." Dilandau explained.**

"**So you had this planned all along Dilandau… I give you applause for you efforts…" Maj said to him. "There is just one thing you have forgotten." He said paused for a moment as they all were thinking Allen stood off to the side watching the seen just as Allen thought about what Maj was about to do it was too late.**

**Maj released a tentacle out of his back which went right through Hitomi's shoulder.**

"**No…!" Dilandau screamed as he watched his sister fall to the ground her wings were now stained with blood Van leaned over her as she was gasping for air.**

"**Hitomi… please hang on…" Van pleaded with her Esther knelt down beside her She looked at Hitomi's wings the tips were silver and gold which meant that she had more power than her.**

"**Van put your hand on the wound…. Hitomi concentrate both of you and the wound should heal." Esther instructed. Van did as he was told and sure enough the wound healed, Hitomi struggled to get up Van then took her in his arms.**

"**I thought I was going to loose you." He said holding her tightly.**

"**I'll never leave you Van…" Hitomi whispered in his ear then the two of them got up on to there feet.**

"**So she survived… In that case let me take you all back to where all this began." Maj spoke extending his hand in the air they were all then transported to a UN known land.**

"**Where are we?" Allen asked walking over to the group.**

"**I'm not sure." Esther said looking around.**

"**Hitomi?" Van said waiting for her exploitation.**

"**We're in Atlantis…" Dilandau said making his way to them.**

"**How do you know?" Hitomi asked him.**

"**Because… I remember it..." He said causing them to all look at him in shock.**

"**You remember it?" Van said in shock.**

"**I know what Maj is doing… he brought Hitomi and I here to play with out emotions and our minds… this battle was between Maj and me and it was all over Hitomi." Dilandau said looking the land over.**

"**Very good Dilandau… it so nice that you remembered." Maj spoke but not revealing his whereabouts. "Now just watch…" Maj said to them as events had begun to play out.**

**The first person seen was Hitomi stand out over looking the land from a palace balcony.**

"**My daughter what is troubling you?" The king asked Hitomi.**

"**It's nothing father." Hitomi told her father.**

"**I know you better than that Hitomi… Now tell me." Her father asked.**

"**I don't know exactly it's just a feeling." She explained.**

"**Well I have some news for you…. Do you remember Lord Maj?" He asked her.**

"**Yes, why father?" Hitomi asked with a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.**

"**He asked for you hand in marriage." Her father told her getting up and walking away from her.**

"**Father no! Don't make me..! He's not our kind and I…" Hitomi pleaded tears and fear were showing on her face.**

"**I agree father…" Dilandau said walking in the room. "I feel that Lord Maj has other plans once he has married Hitomi we all know that he could take what power she has and us it against us if he chooses." Dilandau spoke up on his sisters behalf.**

**The next seen was that was about to unfold was Maj and the king discussing the refusal. Then it turned to an all out battle between them.**

"**I'm afraid that I can not except you answer." Maj said transforming into a much stronger and tall being drawing his sword. The king did as well and called for aid.**

**The seen switched to Hitomi's whereabouts, her door was knocked in and they were out on the long extended balcony. Hitomi was on the floor and Maj walked over and picked her up off the floor.**

"**My dear princess you refused my proposal I can not accept this… you are mine and always will be mine…" He said pulling up to his lips it was then Dilandau showed up using his powers knocking him to the ground and away from his sister.**

"**Get away from her monster!" He said then making his way to Hitomi's side helping her up.**

"**Are you hurt?" Dilandau asked her.**

"**I'm fine, but where is father?" She asked watching Dilandau drop his head.**

"**We're on our own." Dilandau spoke softly seeing Maj get to his feet.**

"**Well I see the little prince has learned to use his power." Maj said getting to his feet and looking the seen over. "If I can't have her than no one will!" Maj yelled extending his hand brining down a lightning bolt just before it hit Hitomi Dilandau through himself over her.**

"**Dilandau!" Hitomi screamed in horror as her brother was now lifeless.**

"**Hitomi…" Dilandau whispered to her as she held his hand.**

"**Hold on please… brother don't leave me alone…" Hitomi pleased with him to hand on.**

"**Hitomi… you have the power to destroy him with just a thought…. I'll never leave you…" He gasped out to her then was gone.**

"**Oh what a pity now you're the only one left with no one to protect you little princess." Maj boasted. Hitomi stood to her feet closed her eyes and extended her wings of royalty her body began to glow then she opened her eyes.**

"**Lord Maj you have committed crimes in which the punishment is death… But I now ruler of this land do not believe in this punishment I herby place banishment upon you from this earth for a 5,000 years." She spoke then a ball red light gathered Maj away then left Hitomi alone she stood there till the light was completely out of sight then her body fell to the floor next to her brother thinking on what to do next.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**An hour had gone by and the no new ruler of Atlantis came to the conclusion she would use her pendants power to shape her will to destroy every thing in the hopes that her people would fin away to survive but it would have to be with out her she wanted to be with her family she then made her wish.**

"**I wish for a new world to be born one where my people can live in peace and I wish that my family and I will one day live and be together once more." Hitomi said then in a flash on light everything and everyone was now gone.**

**Dilandau and the others stood there in shock at all that they had seen and now they were looking at a wasteland where a lush beautiful land had been.**

"**So you see Hitomi Atlantis was destroyed at your word." Maj spoke his voice echoing through the air. "You had a chance to kill me but all you did was banish me while you selfishly decided to kill yourself and thousands of your own people." Maj pointed out with out hesitation. Hitomi stood there not knowing what to say or what to do.**

"**Hitomi you were filled with grief and this was along time ago don't blame yourself." Van spoke putting a hand on her shoulder seeing the horror on her face. Hitomi looked at him then spoke.**

"**You never would have done this not even in grief." Hitomi said the tears welling up in her eyes. "None of you would have don't such a thing." She said not able to look at them.**

"**That's not true Hitomi we all have made rash decisions not thinking about others and how it might affect them." Allen said to her putting both hands on her shoulders pulling her away from Van making her look him the eye. "Don't you dare let Maj get to you it's what he wants." Allen said looking at her with hard eyes.**

**Maj then made his move swooping down from the sky grabbing Hitomi. Hitomi struggled as he tightened the grip on her hands. Dilandau sent a blast of energy into his back causing him to slam himself and Hitomi into a nearby mountain side.**

"**Hitomi!" Van yelled then saw that she was moving, Esther thought about the events that had conspired.**

"**This has all been about Hitomi then he was never after my light…" She thought out loud.**

"**Draconains transfer their powers to one another if they are family or if one is taken in marriage or mate. Maj claimed her as his long ago and if he can even kiss her he will obtain her power." Dilandau explained to her.**

"**But Dilandau if that's true then it's impossible for him now." Esther said gaining Van and Allen's attention.**

"**What do you mean Esther?" Allen asked her and she smiled and looked at Van, Dilandau caught what she was saying.**

"**That's right Hitomi chose Van that means… Hitomi already transferred some of her power to you Van." Dilandau said with a smile on his face relived everyone turned their attention back to the mountain side where Hitomi was climbing down the side she was trying to get to a safe distance that she could glide down.**

**The rocks under her hand gave way and she started to fall Van opened his wings to fly up and catch her when she stopped falling Maj had woken up and had grabbed her hand he then glided them both down to the ground with Hitomi struggling in his hands to get free he then kissed her lips nothing happened.**

"**Something wrong Maj? Dilandau asked him almost laughing at his attempt to gain his sisters power.**

"**Why didn't I?" He started speaking then he looked at Hitomi Van then stood Next to Dilandau he put two and two together then screamed in anger still holding on to Hitomi.**

"**Let me go!" Hitomi said again trying to get out of his grasp. He then brought her close to him.**

"**I said it once before, if I can't have you powers, body and soul then no one will." He said angered then grabbed Hitomi's wings then snapped them like twigs Hitomi screamed in pain as if she were dying.**

"**NO! Hitomi!" Van yelled as he watched and then threw aside.**

"**Now I'll deal with you two." Maj said pointing his sword at Dilandau and Van.**

**Before Van could ask Allen was already gone along with Esther over to Hitomi's side. Before Van and Dilandau's eyes Maj transformed he was now bigger his hands were like claws and he had grown horns out of his head like a demon he now possessed Bat like wings which were black.**

"**You ready for this Van?" Dilandau asked him.**

"**I was going to ask you the same thing." Van said sword drawn.**

"**Van remember you posses Hitomi's power." Dilandau reminded him it didn't take long for Maj to make his move in separating them.**

**By Hitomi's side Allen went to pick her up to get her out of there when she screamed in pain, he gently removed his hands from her she opened her eyes to see that it was Allen.**

"**Allen…" She spoke to him.**

"**Yes, Hitomi I'm here Esther is here as well we're going to get you out of here some how." He said taking her hand.**

"**Allen… Make the pain stop… It hurts every where." Hitomi said pleadingly. **

**Esther looked over her wings and hung her head then looked at Allen.**

"**What is it?" He asked.**

"**The reason she's in so much pain… he broke her wings where the nerves attach to her body." Esther explained. Allen looked Hitomi over then noticed blood but where was the wound he looked her over once more then saw that there was rib sticking out. He wanted so badly to stop her pain. He looked over to the battle and after hearing Van yell in pain as he was struck down. He watched Dilandau step in and save him.**

"**You're a fool Dilandau…" Maj mocked him then with his claws swiped at him he dogged him Van was about to be struck in the abdomen with the claw when Dilandau took to blow.**

"**Dilandau!" Van yelled as he fell into him.**

"**It's all up to you now Van…. Take my hand hurry…" He said as Van laid him down with that Dilandau transferred his power to Van. "Stop him once and for all show him no mercy…" he said closing his eyes Maj Backed off as Van stood to his feet his eyes were closed. He remembered how Hitomi had gone about when she had just banished him. With her power and Dilandau's there was no doubt on how he would get rid of this monster.**

**Over by Hitomi Esther encouraged Allen to get her out of there no matter how much Hitomi was in pain she looked back and saw her love on the ground and prayed he would still yet live.**

"**Maj… you have committed crimes that are unforgivable and I Van Fanel king of Fanelia herby pass the sentence of not exile but death." Van poke then opening his eyes swords in hand he was glowing with blue flames surrounded by a golden light he then swiped his sword then with a blink of an eye Maj was gone with out time to scream the power died down after the explosion that look Maj's life Van fell to him knees he now knew how Hitomi felt and the told her power took on her. He got to his feet and walked over to Dilandau and once again fell to his knees and hung his head, he then noticed his chest was rising up and falling.**

"**You're still alive..." Van said taking him into his arms and picking him up.**

"**Van…" Allen said watching him carrying Dilandau Hitomi's in his arms. Van looked at His Hitomi and saw her pain.**

"**Hurry he's still alive." Van said then rushed them back to the base. As they ran the illusion of Atlantis faded now that Maj was dead.**

**When they got to the base Amano and Millerna were there in the infirmary and saw the condition their friends were in and asked every one to leave the room.**

"**Van we'll let you know something as soon as we can." Millerna said with a kind voice as she shut the door. He looked at Esther he head was down she wasn't crying but she just sat there as if to be thinking about something.**

"**Esther I'm sure Dilandau will be fine." Allen said to her.**

"**I'm not worried about Dilandau." She said Van over hearing. "I'm more worried about Hitomi." She said.**

"**Why's that?" Allen asked.**

"**It's her wings…" She said not looking at him.**

"**Esther, tell me what about her wings." Van asked taking hold of her shoulders.**

"**You don't know this, you were probably never taught that a Draconains are vital and the way that they were broken… I have only seen it once before it cost that person their life." Esther said looking at the floor, Van looked at her closer. **

"**Esther your hurt too why didn't you say anything." Van asked her causing her to look at him. **

"**Because those two are more important that I am… They both hold the future of this world and if something happens to them there is no hope…" Esther spoke tears in her eyes.**

"**But I thought you were the light?" Allen asked.**

"**I suppose that I am…" Esther said looking away from them.**

"**Esther what is it tell us." Van asked her worried.**

"**Van… Tell me what is the reason you go on? What makes you shine?" Esther asked him. With out a word Van looked at the doors that held Hitomi.**

"**That's what I thought… So I don't need to say anything more to you." She said getting up to look out side where it had begun to rain.**

"**You know there is something calming about the rain it seems to wash everything away." Esther said sparking Allen's attention.**

"**Allen what is it?" Van asked seeing him concentrating on Esther with intense eyes.**

"**Her words just now… they were exactly the same words I had with Hitomi after you had brought her back before the last battle with Zaibach." Allen said Van then too looked at her strangely. The doors swung open it was Millerna.**

"**Amano is stitching up Hitomi's wings right now Dilandau I believe will be fine I did all that I could.**

"**Millerna…" Van spoke. **

"**Yes Van." She responded.**

"**I think Esther here could use a look at." Van said. Millerna took Esther through the doors to take a look at her.**

"**Van, you didn't ask anything more about Hitomi why?" Allen asked him.**

"**Because, Allen I have to have the faith that she will be fine." Van said to his friend.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Two days went by when Hitomi finally opened her eyes to see Allen by her side.**

"**Van's over there he fell asleep watching over you." Allen said knowing that she was looking for him, Hitomi went to speak but nothing came out when this happened she tried to get up.**

"**No you need to rest." Allen said holding her back in the bed. Her eyes looked at him with worry. "Dilandau hasn't woken up yet so we don't know if he's going to be alright." Allen explained to her. Van heard Allen's voice and opened his eyes.**

"**Hitomi you're awake." Van said moving to her side. Hitomi tried again to speak this time what she said was heard but weak.**

"**What happened?" Hitomi asked.**

"**You don't remember?" Van asked looking at Allen. Hitomi then felt very weak and pain shot through her back and ribs. Her eyes began to close the pain was so intense.**

"**Maj broke your wings Hitomi and when he through you he broke your ribs." Van's explained to her. She then looked at him again she had a confused look on her face.**

"**Van, you killed him… You killed Maj." She said looking up at the ceiling. "He wanted me to kill him but you did…" She said closing her eyes again. Van and Allen looked at one another they looked at Hitomi she was smiling. "Thank you Van." She finally said tears rolling out of her eyes.**

"**Hitomi…." He said taking her hand.**

**Some time had gone by when Hitomi's door opened it was Millerna. Hitomi was sitting up right now feeling better Millerna asked Van and Allen to leave. On the way out Van failed to shut the door all the way wanting to know what he couldn't hear.**

"**Van, you know you should close the door." Allen suggested.**

"**I want to know what is so important that we were asked to leave… I thought Amano told us every thing." Van said putting his ear close.**

"**So Millerna what is it that you wanted to talk with me about?" Hitomi asked as Millerna was checking her stats.**

"**Well… I don't know if I should say anything to you just yet." She said.**

"**Millerna…" Hitomi said seeing that something was really bothering her.**

"**Amano said not to say anything till you were up to it but you're my friend and I think you should know." Millerna said walking over to the window.**

"**Millerna just tell me…" Hitomi said with an annoyed look on her face.**

"**Is it Dilandau is he alright?" Hitomi asked worried.**

"**No, it has nothing to do with your brother." Millerna replied.**

"**What's wrong with me then?" Hitomi asked.**

"**Amano found something out while he was repairing the damage to your rib cage…. Just as he was closing the wound you had begun to bleed else where and he couldn't figure out where or even why it was happening I went to assist him I noticed and brought to his attention that an artery had been cut in the lower abdomen we then proceeded in repairing it when Amano found…" Millerna stopped and swallowed hard and tears started to form.**

"**Millerna what did he find...?" Hitomi said with a sinking feeling she knew what it was going to be.**

"**Hitomi…I'm so sorry… He found a baby…" Millerna said now holding her hand over her mouth she watched Hitomi's face and went to comfort her.**

"**Millerna thank you… for telling me but could I be alone please." Hitomi said sending her friend out of her room.**

**Van heard the words and his heart sank Allen heard the same words and watched Van with concern they then heard Hitomi dismiss Millerna. When she came from the room she realized that Van had head the whole thing.**

"**Van, I'm so sorry." She said quickly walking away and down the hall not going to far Allen followed her.**

**When Hitomi heard the door shut behind Millerna she screamed out loud after a few moments.**

**When Millerna heard this she looked at Allen and rushed back down to her room where Van had already ran in to calm her down.**

"**Hitomi…. Calm down…" he said sitting on the bed taking her into his arms she was shaking so bad Van just wanted to hold her tight. She finally was calm enough that she pulled away from him tears in her eyes.**

"**It's my fault... It's all because of me… All of this is my fault… Why does this sadness keep happening to me…" she said crying and falling into him.**

**Van couldn't help but to cry with her.**

**A month has now gone by and every one watched Hitomi just all but give up on life it self one day Hitomi was out in the gardens near a pond she sat there just staring off into space when Esther and Dilandau came up on her.**

"**I'll let you two alone." She said walking away from the seen mean while Van was coming up on the seen he was walking and talking with Allen when they saw the siblings talking.**

"**How are you Hitomi?" Dilandau asked her sitting by her. She remained silent to him.**

"**You have been avoiding me and I think I know why." He said gaining her gaze.**

"**Hitomi you know what I'm going to say to you don't you." He said watching her turn away from him.**

"**This conversation is over I'm leaving." She said getting to her feet Dilandau did the same.**

"**Hitomi you can't keep doing this to your self…. Look at you, your just a shell of the person you use to be…." He said to her back then she started walking away.**

"**Get back here! You have no right to walk away from me…!" He yelled grabbing her hand and jerking her back.**

"**What are you doing your hurting me…?" She said as the grip got tighter on her wrist.**

"**Hitomi look at me." He asked of her. "Hitomi you need to snap out of what ever is wrong with you before you loose everything you worked so hard for." He said to her. "Talk to me please…" He pleaded and watched as she shut down even further.**

**Then out of now where Dilandau smacked her across the face throwing her to the ground. As Hitomi rubbed her cheek she looked up at her brother.**

"**Hitomi you are so selfish…. You have everything… everything that I have ever wanted but can never have and all you can do is wallow in your own self pity yes you lost something but look around you look at what you have, you have Van you have two beautiful children that love and adore you…. And you know what I can't help you if you want to give up on life that's your choice but I will be dammed if I will stay here and watch you do it…" He said walking away then stopped. "You know I guess Maj won the battle after all." He said then continuing to walk away.**

**As Dilandau left he came across Van and Allen who had witness the whole thing.**

"**Esther told me what's been going on I thought that I could talk with her obviously I was wrong… I can't help her this time she has to want it for herself." He hung his head in defeat and hardened his fists in anger.**

**All three stood there looking back at Hitomi who was still on the ground in shock that her brother had struck her. She thought about his words then got to her feet she was angered at him for hitting her she gripped her fist then turned and yelled at him.**

"**Dilandau come back here!" she yelled releasing her energy at him not realizing Van and Allen were standing with him. Dilandau blocked the attack with ease then made his way back down to her then smiled at her.**

"**That's the Hitomi I know and love." He said to her hugging her he pulled her away and saw a confused look on her face. "I was trying to get you angry." He said to her.**

"**You were trying to get me to attack you?" She asked him**

"**What other way to get your fight back in you than to provoke you and who better to do it than me." He said prideful folding his arms.**

"**You're crazy…" She said laughing at him. **

"**Well it's about time we saw that smile on your face again." Allen said as he and Van made their way to the two siblings. When Hitomi saw Van she ran to him and embraced him.**

"**Van I'm so sorry…" She said to him as he held her tight.**

"**It's alright Hitomi…" he replied to her. "I'm just glad to have you back…" He said to her looking behind them at Dilandau and Allen who were smiling at them and Van smiled back at them.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"**Van now that the danger has passed maybe we should think about going home." Allen suggested with the others in the room.**

"**It's been such a long time since we came here." Millerna spoke up.**

"**I must say this place sure has a lot of knowledge I wouldn't mind staying…" Dryden said causing them to all look at him. "I'm joking…. Man no one can take a joke." He said folding his arms and sighing at them.**

"**I know we must return." Van said agreeing with them.**

"**I don't think that it would be right to leave before the calibration." Chid mentioned to them. **

"**Where Hitomi will be crowned queen…" Van said sadly. Merle looked at this and looked at the others when they all got here the goal was to take her back not leave her here.**

"**So you all are giving up on taking Hitomi with us..!" Merle shouted at them.**

"**Merle Hitomi can't just leave her people she has a responsibility." Millerna spoke up to her.**

"**Have you ever given it the thought that Hitomi has a twin brother who is entitled to the thrown?" She pointed out to the group. Everyone then thought about the possibility. The time came to celibate the crowning of Japan's new empress final preparations were going on all around the palace, Van watched this and was reminded of when he became king he was happy for Hitomi but also saddened at the same time but Merle's words rang in his mind.**

"**You know she can still change her mind and come with us." Allen said walking up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.**

"**Yeah but don't you think she should have done it by now." Van said watching the servants run around. Allen smiled weakly at his friend thinking the same thing.**

"**Dilandau don't you think that you should take the throne you and I could rule together make this world what is should be." Esther spoke to him as he looked on out the window.**

"**Hitomi deserves to be happy with Van and her children…" He said still looking out the window and sighing.**

**That evening came and no changes had been made, Hitomi had been avoiding everyone even Van. Everyone had assembled in the ballroom waiting for the events to begin.**

"**What's going on there is no sign of Hitomi anywhere." Millerna said looking around then saw Van and knew he hadn't seen her at all and was depressed that she wasn't going to be joining them going home.**

**Then the lights went off they all heard music and all were directed to the stage area the curtain went up and a spot light pop on it was Hitomi standing there with a microphone then all the lights went up as she began to sing.**

"**What is she doing up there?" Dryden asked knowing that she shouldn't be.**

"**I wonder how I ever made it through the day  
How did I settle for a world in shades of gray?  
When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same  
And you don't know how  
And I looked into your eyes  
With the world stretched out in front of me and I realized  
I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again, I wasn't really living  
I never lived before your love **

**Hitomi smiled at Van.**

I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky  
I stand before you when my heart was in your hands  
And I don't know how  
I survived without your kiss  
'Cause you've given me a reason to exist  
"She's coming with us." Van said out loud

I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again, I wasn't really living  
I never lived  
I never lived before your love  
I never lived before your love

And I don't know why  
Why the sun decides to shine  
But you breathed your love into me just in time

I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again, I wasn't really living  
I never lived  
I never lived before your love!"

**The song ended the lights went off Hitomi then joined Van on the floor she threw her self into his arms.**

"**I choose to be with you." Hitomi said then Dilandau came on to the seen Hitomi then once more was on the stage with her brother.**

"**Hello… I have an announcement I Hitomi Kanzaki will not be crowned queen this evening but my twin brother Dilandau will be crowned your new King. He came to me this afternoon and spoke to me on the matter knowing that my heart would not be in to excepting the throne but my heart was is and always will be with some one else. He couldn't stand the thought of me giving up my heart to your queen since through out this war I had already sacrificed so much he asked me if he could relieve me of my duty and I excepted his offer. So it is with great pride that I crown my brother emperor of this nation…" Hitomi said placing the crown up on his head.**

"**Thank you my sister, I also would like to announce that I will not be ruling alone." He said holing out his hand and bringing out Esther from behind the curtain.**

"**Esther and I will be ruling together, and together we make this world into a better place with no war and no violence." He said to the people then looking into Esther's deep blue eyes then in front of them all kissed her.**

**The people cheered at the sight that not only did they finally have a king but now a soon to be queen.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen **

**Dilandau put down the microphone and walked over to the piano and began to play.**

"**This song is for my sister… who will be leaving soon and I want her to know how much she will be missed here but she will never be truly gone she will always be in my heart…" He said as Hitomi joined Van on the floor with the people.**

"**I really miss you  
There's something that I gotta say**

The things we did  
The things we said  
Keep coming back to me  
and make me smile again  
You showed me how to face the truth  
Everything that's good in me I owe to you

Though the distance that's between us  
Now may seem to be too far  
It will never seperate us  
Deep inside I know you are

Never gone  
Never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close  
Everyday  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've got to say goodbye  
I know you will be forever in my life (yeah)  
Never gone

No, no, no...  
I walk alone these empty streets  
And there's not a second you're not here with me  
The love you gave  
the grace you've shown  
Will always give me strength  
and be my cornerstone

(Somehow)  
Somehow you found a way  
to see the best I have in me  
As long as time goes on  
I swear to you  
that you will be

Never gone  
Never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close (always close)  
Everyday (everyday)  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've got to say goodbye  
I know you will be forever in my life (in my life, yeah)

Never gone from me  
If there's one thing I believe (I believe)  
I will see you somewhere down the road again  
(I will see you somewhere)

Never gone (never gone)  
Never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close (always close)  
Everyday (everyday)  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've got to say goodbye (yeah yeah)  
I know you will be forever in my life (in my life)

Never gone…..  
Never far….  
In my heart is where you are (in my heart is where you are)  
Always close  
Everyday  
Every step along the way

Never gone  
Never far  
In my heart is where you are.."

**He then began to play another song that seemed familiar to Hitomi. **

"**Please everyone dance while I play this last song." He spoke with Esther by his side.**

"**You****'****re in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I****'****m with you  
So close to feeling alive**

**Everyone seemed at this time to have a dance partner and dance to the music.**

****

A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close

So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you**'****re beside me and look how far we****'****ve come  
So far we are so close**

How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We**'****re so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let****'****s go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far…"**

**Van held his love tightly at the end of this song this time they would get to be together and nothing would stop it they would share their lives together on Gaea with their children he couldn't believe that it was finally going to happen.**

**The song ended which ended the celebration **

**The next day came and all said good bye to one another everyone was sad to go but all had lives waiting for them when they returned the light came down then they were gone and life continued on things were as they should be now.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

"**Do you miss it?" Van asked watching his now wife look up at the mystic moon.**

"**No, I'm where I was always meant to be this is my home you are my home." She said to him.**

"**But you were thinking about Dilandau weren't you?" Van asked her sure that he was right.**

"**No, he was just thinking about me and wondering how I was doing." Hitomi said with a big smile on her face.**

"**So you and he talked." Van asked her. She sighed at his words then smiled.**

"**He was asking me about you and the children and there was one other thing…. Oh yeah he wanted to know…. Well he had a question on marketing…." She said with a giggle. "He didn't know how hard this king thing was going to be…." She said with a laugh. She looked back up at the earth and her thoughts went back to all the sacrifice that she went through for a planet that she didn't consider her home. Van wrapped his arms around her.**

"**You alright?" He asked her as she held him back.**

"**It seems so long ago the events that happened to bring me back to you to bring our family together." She said closing her eyes now it was him thinking back on his time on a planet which held his love for most of his life. Now he was thinking about a man who use to be his enemy and how they became friends then he thought on his own connection to the mystic moon it's where his ancestors were from and where he learned that he wasn't alone Hitomi and Dilandau not to mention Esther were all Draconian's and there could be others out there that was good news to him. He smiled at that thought.**

**They held each other for an hour no words said just looking up at the blue moon then went to bed knowing all was right.**

"**Dilandau come to bed you need your sleep." Esther said getting out of bed and walked over to her now husband and wrapping her arms around him.**

"**Your right I should get some sleep." He said kissing her hands.**

"**I know you miss her but I have faith that we will see her again. And things around here will soon becoming together more now that I have released my power upon the earth." She spoke looking out at the beautiful crystal city that glimmered in the moon light.**

"**Did you tell her about it tonight when you were talking with her?" She asked walking back to the bed.**

"**No I guess I forgot." He said following her.**

"**Did you tell her about her soon to be niece?" She asked him getting under the covers.**

"**There will be time for that another night besides I think she knows she always had a sense about that kind of thing." He said joining her. The two kissed then turned out the light laid back into each others arms then closed their eyes.**

"**And so another chapter in our lives begins…" Esther said as she fell asleep.**

**Well this is the end everyone I hope you all enjoyed what you read it was a challenge for me it was different for me but I enjoyed it…. I want to thank all that read the story and to all that reviewed thank you so much you don't know who much they helped me not just with this story but they will help me in the future as well I always go back and reread my reviews when ever I go to write another story well once again thank you to everyone love you so much bye now…**


End file.
